


Of Flirts and Whores

by kittypoker



Category: 2PM, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, churchboy!siwon, female!junho, female!key, female!kyuhyun, female!leeteuk, female!ryeowook, female!sungmin, high school universe, if gender change not mentioned they're male, slutty!ryeowook, teacher!yesung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypoker/pseuds/kittypoker
Summary: Being a school slut isn't all it's cracked up to be. Being a picky school slut is much better. From flirting with her friend's crushes to breaking her suitor's hopes and dreams, Ryeowook gets bored of the old routine. Jongwoon, a substitute teacher that has just entered the ranks, a Canadian exchange student, Henry Lau, and a bible-thumping Siwon give her more choices.Still, will she always be their first choice to go to, or will they find out her ways?Disclaimer: Crossposted from livejournal to here.





	1. Chapter One

“I can’t believe she’s doing this to me…” Junho whined as she watched Ryeowook bat her eyelashes in a flirting way. “She knows that I like Taecyeon!” Sungmin briefly looked over to see what Junho was complaining about to catch Ryeowook leaning over just so to show off a bit of cleavage. Seeing that it was just normal Ryeowook behavior, Sungmin turned back to her bag.  
  
“You should know by now that she’ll hit on whoever her friends are crushing on.” Sungmin murmured as she began to frown. “I could have sworn that I put that book for history in here…” She murmured under her breath as she looked around in her bag.  
  
“Pouting is just going to make it worse Junho. You should know that by now.” Kyuhyun’s soft voice said causing Sungmin to freeze momentarily. She continued to shuffle around her bag furiously to distract herself from Kyuhyun.   
  
“What is up with you two saying the same thing in different ways?” Junho glanced at the two in annoyance before turning her line of vision back to Ryeowook. Now the girl was dragging her fingers up and down Taecyeon’s arm as she whispered something to him.  
  
“She’s looking for a reaction from you… God! Where did that damn book?” Sungmin said as she began to empty her bag out onto the floor. She couldn’t believe that she had forgotten her book of all things.  
  
“Oh! When I stopped by to walk with you I noticed that you left this on the kitchen table. Why did you take off without waiting for me? We always walk to school together.” Kyuhyun said as she pulled Sungmin’s book out of her bag. Sungmin looked up to see her history book being held in front of face as she sat on the floor amongst the items she previously dumped out.  
  
“Damn it…” She muttered as she snatched her book from Kyuhyun’s hand. Sungmin quickly threw everything back into her bag before storming off. A string of curses were heard briefly as Kyuhyun watched her friend walk away.  
  
“Did I do something wrong?” Kyuhyun asked softly before deciding that it would be wise to deal with Junho. The girl before her was glaring at Ryeowook for making out Taecyeon without a care right in the middle of the hallway. The way Ryeowook was able to worm her hand down Taecyeon’s pants wasn’t hidden very well as Junho vowed punishment to her friend.  
  
  
The sound of Sungmin throwing her stuff onto her desk caused Eeteuk to look up from her mirror. She had been checking to see if her lipstick was on evenly when the other female interrupted the process. A sigh escaped from her lips the moment she saw Sungmin send a shower of glares towards the poor male substitute teacher.  
  
“Everything all right there miss?” Not only was the substitute teacher poor for getting Sungmin’s glares sent at him, but he was also slightly on the stupid side. Sungmin’s glare darkened at him before she set her head down on her desk as a cry of how she hated her life was mentioned.  
  
“Leave the girl alone.” Eeteuk shot at the teacher who was slowly making his way up to Sungmin’s form. He had a look of that he was torn between helping the girl out with whatever was going on and running away as fast as he could. “You’re going to have a rough day today. Sungmin’s not even the worst of your problems.” Like a good male, the teacher turned on his heel and went back to the desk just as the warning bell rang.  
  
Soon everyone began to file up in the class not wanting to be late, but the despair Sungmin was going through went ignored. They all knew it would be for the best to leave her alone, especially since Junho was glaring at Ryeowook as she strolled into class with Taecyeon following after her like a puppy. He was obviously tightly wrapped around her little finger.  
  
“Ooh~, a substitute today! I guess it’s my lucky day!” Ryeowook squealed as she stopped at the front of the classroom. Her eyes did a long once over causing the guy to tremble ever so slightly from the attention he was getting. A sly smirk spread across her lips before she sashayed her way towards her desk in the back of the room. Taecyeon sent a glare at the naïve teacher before following after the girl that his sights were on.  
  
“Um… Your teacher Mrs. Park isn’t able to return to school because she’s on a pregnancy leave. I shall be your teacher until they can find a proper one to replace her.” Eeteuk felt sorry for their temporary teacher as hoots and hollers filled the room. Without having to glance back, she knew that Ryeowook was paying a little bit too much attention to the guy which was probably why he was trembling slightly in his shoes.  
  
“So what should we call you?” Ryeowook asked using her sweetly coated innocent voice. Eeteuk rolled her eyes slightly as she heard the bingo go off in her head. The only time Ryeowook used that voice of hers was when she showed interest in someone, but didn’t want them to know what she exactly was yet.  
  
“Oh! My name is Kim Jongwoon! Just call me Mr. Kim. I’d like it if all of you would take care of me from now on!” A few chuckles were covered by coughs as their temporary teacher bowed down like an idiot in front of all of them.   
  
“Should we warn him about Ryeowook?” Sungmin whispered later on as she caught the way Ryeowook flattered their teacher a little bit too much. Junho huffed angrily from near by as she watched Taecyeon be sufficiently satisfied with the way Ryeowook’s fingers danced across his thigh in a tantalizing dance.  
  
“Something tells me he wouldn’t believe us…” Eeteuk whispered back as she watched Kim Jongwoon duck his head down after catching Ryeowook’s gaze. It was slightly sickening to watch the two used only their eyes for the dance around the other. “Besides she has to entertain Taecyeon today…”  
  
“Unless she’s feeling nice enough to let Junho take him. Although we both know that won’t happen because Taecyeon will want only one release from one girl.” Sungmin murmured before she sent a quick glance over to Junho. She felt bad for the girl as she had to watch her crush give goo goo eyes at the school’s selective slut.  
  
  
Stretching her legs out on the grass, Ryeowook enjoyed the feel of the rays leaving small warm kisses across her skin. It didn’t bug her that she could feel Junho’s accusing glares prickling her skin. If Sungmin continued to shuffle around next to her though, Ryeowook couldn’t be held responsible for trying to claw out her face. The shuffling was getting too annoying for her liking.  
  
“Would you stop being a complete girl?” Ryeowook snapped open her eyes to glare Sungmin accusingly. “You’re starting to drive me crazy…”  
  
“Well sorry for being a girl!” Sungmin exclaimed angrily as she glared at her friend. Junho dropped her accusing looks to stare at the two bickering woman females. Something didn’t feel right with the two biting the other’s head off for no reason.  
  
“That’s not what I meant Miss Know-It-All!” Ryeowook snapped as she smoothed out her skirt. One glance told her that all of the guys were checking out her legs, but at that moment all she wanted was a bit of time with the sun. It helped to calm her frayed nerves.  
  
“What is wrong with you two?” Junho asked cautiously causing the two enraged females to turn their icy glares towards her. She gulped a little bit as she wiggled underneath the icy fire that was aimed towards her.  
  
“I’m going to start my period soon…” Both answered with a long sigh at the same time. At realizing what the other said, Ryeowook and Sungmin turned to look at the other in shock. Junho paled at the realization of having both of her friends PMSing at the same time. To her it was a scary thought.  
  
“How many days until you start?” Ryeowook asked suspiciously. Sungmin began to silently count in her head before she came up with the answer. Frowning, she recounted a few more times not liking the answer.  
  
“I’m late… I was supposed to start today…” Sungmin slowly answered. Ryeowook’s suspicious look darkened at the answer. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“You bitch… Our periods run at the same time!” Ryeowook hissed angrily before turning away completely. Junho held back a small laugh that threatened to escape as the color in Sungmin’s face drained instantly.  
  
“You’re late too?” Sungmin asked, but Ryeowook only nodded her head in answer. A groan escaped as she jumped to her feet. “I need to… to just go! Bye!” Sungmin exclaimed in horror before running off. Junho frowned not understanding why Sungmin was acting the way she was because her period ran at the same time as Ryeowook’s.  
  
“Oh god…” Junho murmured in realization causing Ryeowook to roll her eyes. “I’m going to have to deal with bitchy Ryeowook AND Sungmin?! Please kill me now!” No sympathy was given to the girl as she imagined the horrors that were inevitably going to happen around her two friends.  
  
  
Lee Jinki, best known as Onew, stared adoringly out across the lawn as he watched Kim Kibum, also known as Key, stare at herself in her pink compact mirror. She flicked a strand of her straight hair over shoulder before staring at herself at a different angle. Changing his line of vision, Onew found Eeteuk also staring into a mirror to make sure her lipstick wasn’t smeared.   
  
“I don’t know what’s more disgusting… Onew crushing on Key or Onew crushing on Eeteuk…” Jonghyun said as he watched Onew move his line of vision back to Key. He rolled his eyes as he realized that the fool in love with two very different females wasn’t even paying attention to him.  
  
“What’s so bad about Key and Eeteuk noonas?” Taemin piped up from over his book. Next to him, Minho silently ruffled his hair without bothering to look up from his cell phone. The quiet male was slightly absorbed into whoever he was texting though Taemin’s voice from beside him would cause him to ruffle his hair or send a quick smile over the top of it.  
  
“Nothing is wrong with them… It’s just Jonghyun doesn’t like females like them.” Minho answered in a complete sentence before turning back to his phone. Jonghyun shot the younger male a dirty look before turning to Taemin himself.  
  
“Plain and simple, Key is a diva while it’s obvious that Eeteuk has a thing for the same sex.” Taemin slowly looked up from his math homework to give the older male a long look. Jonghyun shifted slightly under Taemin’s unwavering gaze.  
  
“How do you know Eeteuk noona likes girls? I bet she could get a guy if she wanted to.” Taemin’s words were enough to pull Minho from his phone and Onew from gazing at his two loves. Tilting his head to the side, he gave the others a confused look before they just dropped the subject all together.  
  
“What?” Taemin asked as the others refused to look at him. Minho patted his head affectionately as he sent another text. “Who do you keep texting hyung?” Taemin asked cutely as he tried to get a glimpse at whomever it was the older man was texting so eagerly. Minho closed his phone immediately and left without a word to the others.  
  
“Ten bucks says he’s meeting that Thai Chinese exchange student.” Jonghyun shot at Onew the moment Minho was out of earshot. Taemin looked at the two in confusion as Onew grinned back at the bet.  
  
“Twenty says that they’re making out!” Onew exclaimed a little bit too happily. Jonghyun immediately shook his hand before they got up to follow after the one they made the bet on. Pouting, Taemin turned back to his math homework as he imagined the numbers and symbols to be his silent friend. He didn’t like the sound of Minho meeting this Thai exchange student when it meant that they could possibly be making out.  
  
“Why am I so mad?” He asked himself as he doodled on the side of his work. Before he knew it, there on his page was a doodled Minho and some evil looking unknown he/she next to him with hearts fluttering around their heads. “Who the hell is this Thai Chinese exchange student?” He asked aloud before slamming his textbook close.   
  
Suddenly Taemin began his mission of figuring how who Minho’s attention went to. It made no sense to him that his friend had to look somewhere else when he was right in front of his eyes. So it became his job to find out what was going on no matter what.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Crossposted from livejournal to here.

Junho hits her head on the table repeatedly as she found some time to spend just for herself. Sungmin had jolted away to god knows where the moment she saw Kyuhyun walking towards her as Ryeowook went to hit on their new substitute teacher. The library was her sanctuary at the moment because it meant that nobody stupid could bug her.   
  
Or that’s what she thought up until that Jonghyun sophomore popped out of nowhere. He had an unhealthy infatuation with her.   
  
“What do you want?” Junho murmured coldly the moment she got tired of those eyes burning into her skin. He was starting to tick her off because he was ruining her alone peaceful time.  
  
“Did it hurt?” Jonghyun suddenly asks her with a huge grin on his face. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Junho suddenly gets an odd feeling that she’s not going to like where he’s getting at.  
  
“Did what hurt?” Her suspicions were confirmed when his grin didn’t even falter once as he leaned over the table. She suddenly wants to poke his lights out before he answers her.  
  
“When you fell down from heaven of course!” Jonghyun’s happy answer caused Junho’s eyebrow to twitch ever so slightly in annoyance. Oh how she would love to poke his lights out with her perfectly manicured fingernails.   
  
“You’re such an idiot…” She tells him before leaving him sitting like a dork. His cries for wanting to exchange phone numbers goes unnoticed as she walks away. Why did she have to attract the weird ones? Why couldn’t it have been Taecyeon using lame pick up lines to her?   
  
“Hello Junho~!” Key cried out the moment she saw the other female. A wide smile is stretched along her lips, but Junho doesn’t really care. “What’s bogged down your happy train?” Key pokes a bit at Junho’s side while trying to get an answer from her.  
  
“That sophomore Jonghyun… He doesn’t know when to just keep his mouth shut…” Junho murmured. She swatted away the other girl’s fingers as the pokes were becoming too much like tickling movements.  
  
“Jonghyun?” Key’s attention is only half way into the question as she wiggles her fingers ever so slightly on Junho enough to get a gasped laugh out of her. “You mean that boy that’s friends with the other boy who obviously stares at me then goes to stare at that lipstick wearing Eeteuk?”  
  
“Yes!” Junho gasps out as she curls up ever so slightly to try and get away from the tickling. Small heaves of laughter fill the air as Key continues to get those amusing sounds out of her.  
  
“Well I can’t help you there, but maybe you can help me with Jaebum! I’m worried that he might swing for the kind that carries something between their legs if you know what I mean.” Key says as she stops her tickling antics. Junho’s body is slumped against her own breathing heavily. A slender arm is wrapped around the other girl’s waist possessively. “You doing okay there chica?”  
  
“I’m fine…” Junho managed to whimper out as she settles her breathing down. Neither bother to leave the position that they’re in even as Key slowly begins to trail small butterfly kisses across Junho’s cheek. The feel of lips is enough for the older of the two to know that Key had good intentions as a small trail was left along her neck.  
  
“Are you sure? We could move over to the girls’ bathroom to make sure…” Key mutters softly enough for Junho to catch. A gasp fills the air between them by Junho before she’s catered off by a sly smiling Key. That smile tells a tale of how they would end up doing more then just making sure.  
  
  
Jaebum was watching that female sophomore that everyone called Key walk across the school’s campus. His eyes caught the way she was hanging off of that junior, Junho, but that’s not what kept his attention on her. No it was the way Key had this look of exclaiming that she just got to shove her tongue down someone else’s throat without using any words. He could decipher that Junho was the one that had a little bit of Key loving by the way she looked slightly disheveled.  
  
His eyes follow her like a hawk because there’s something about her that just screams for his attention. The moment he sees her looking over towards the direction to whoever was watching her, Jaebum slides his gaze away just in time. Without even realizing it, he’s dragging his fingers lazily up Chansung’s arm as his imagination launches into one of his fantasies that starred Key.  
  
“Jaebum, seriously!” Chansung’s voice sounds irritated as he pushes Jaebum away from him. The older one glares at the younger one before him just before he sends a quick glance in Key’s direction only to find her missing. Looking around, Jaebum realizes that he can’t find her anywhere.  
  
“Key left with that Junho chick if you’re looking for her…” Nichkhun mutters without looking up from his phone. Junsu rolls his eyes before snatching the phone out of the Thai Chinese one’s hands. Glaring at the senior who stole his phone, Nichkhun muttered a bit in Thai leaving everyone asking the same question of what was just said.  
  
“Who the fuck are you texting saying crap like this?” Junsu asks the same moment Jaebum tackles Chansung out of his seat. “’Hey baby I want your charisma?’ What the fuck?” Junsu swears as he deletes the message altogether so that he can help his dear exchange student friend with the miracles of love.  
  
“Why the hell did you send ‘Mm I wan to like you up and down... I want your charisma to fulfill me. Mm yeah yeah’?” Nichkhun screeches as he quickly sends another text message full of apologies.  
  
“Because the person you’re texting is called “Charisma Baby” in your phone! Who the hell-“Junsu used his superior voice over Nichkhun, but he stopped all of a sudden in the middle of his sentence the moment someone caught his eyes. “Oooh! Look! It’s that freshman Taemin! Hi Taemin~! Over here~!” The sudden squeal pulls Chansung and Jaebum away from their wrestle fight long enough to catch Taemin looking over at Junsu. Taemin’s bright smile pushes Junsu slightly over the edge, but it’s the enthusiastic wave sent in his direction that does the trick.   
  
“Why am I friends with someone who turns into a fangirl over a freshman? On second thought why the hell am I friends with someone as gay as you are Junsu?” Jaebum’s questions go unanswered as the other’s look over at him curiously. One of Chansung’s legs are wrapped around Jaebum’s thigh as they two are pressed against one another as if something else was going on.  
  
“This is coming from the one that not only has me pinned down to the grass in a dirty way, but also touches his friends in not so subtle ways as he fantasizes about the girl he likes… I wouldn’t blame her if she thought you were gay!” Chansung pipes up from below. Quickly realizing that the situation did look mighty wrong, Jaebum jumped off of his friend as he sent him a dirty look.  
  
“I’m not a fangirl!” Junsu’s late response makes Nichkhun snort an amused chuckle from behind his phone. “You can’t be a fangirl when you’re a boy! So it’s fanboy! Get it right!” The last bit sends the rest of them into a fit of laughter long enough to laugh at Junsu’s failure. Maybe it would have been best to just keep his mouth shut.  
  
  
Sitting at his desk, Jongwoon can feel Ryeowook’s eyes staring at him as he corrects paper. From underneath his fringe, he can see that she’s staring off into space in his direction with this sad thoughtful look on her face. He can’t tell if that’s tears in her eyes, but he continues to correct the papers until he hears a small sniffling noise. This time he brings his head up to see that her head is now buried with in the fold of her arms.  
  
Setting his pen down, Jongwoon gets up from his desk and walks over to where the crying girl is sitting. He assumes that she’s crying because now there’s little hiccup like gasps as if she was trying to hold everything back. His heart reaches out to her the moment he sets his hand on her should for comfort.  
  
“Miss Kim… is everything alright?” Jongwoon softly asks as he kneels down beside her. The milky color of her thighs peak out from underneath her skirt enough to make him avert his gaze away from the skin. Part of him wants to stroke to see if it’s as smooth as it looks, but the more rational part of his brain reminds him that she’s his student.   
  
“Leave me alone…” Ryeowook muffled voice tells him, but there’s enough vulnerability in her tone to tell him that she’s not wanting him to. His fingers begin to massage comforting little circles on her shoulder as his gaze briefly drops back down to her thighs.   
  
“Tell me what’s bugging you. Maybe I can help…” Jongwoon’s words offer sincerity as well as a temporary shelter. Ryeowook’s tear filled eyes peak over her arms just enough to stare into the dark eyes of her teacher. The pain of whatever is bothering her is evident, but so is the look of complete vulnerability. It’s enough to catch his sympathy, but not enough to reel him where she needs him to be.  
  
“Junho likes Taecyeon, but he likes me in the way she wants him to like her. I kind of like him back, but if I do she’ll get mad at me. It’s bad enough that she thinks I’m trying to steal him away from her when neither of us is dating him in the first place… And knowing her she’ll send around nasty rumors about how I’m a slut if I even considering to go one a date with him!” Jongwoon blinks at the explanation a bit as he realized that it was just a typical teenage girl problem. The thing that didn’t make sense to him was the way deep down inside of him he could feel a pang of jealousy.  
  
“I’m sure she won’t spread rumors like that if you explain it to her.” Jongwoon manages to get out just as Ryeowook tilts her head ever so slightly. She’s suddenly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen with those wide tear filled eyes that shine with doubt and a bit of hope. He wants to swipe that strand of hair that suddenly fell in front of her eyes because it gets in the way of her face.  
  
“It’s not like the rumors haven’t been spread about me before. They’re always spread about me because some guy likes me and some girl gets jealous.” A single tear leaves a streaked bath down her cheek just to puddle at her arm. Offering a small smile, Jongwoon reaches over without realizing it to wipe the tear away. She smiles slightly back, but it’s not enough to assure him that she’s well enough to go through with the day. “I just wish they would all stop.”   
  
He doesn’t know why he does it, but he leans over and presses his lips gently against hers. A small gasp says he caught her off guard, but the gasp changes to hesitancy as she slowly presses back into his kiss. Gently his tongue pries its way between her lips to get a taste of the cavern of her mouth. His fingers begin to slide down her form so he can touch the skin of her thigh. The soft skin makes his fingertips tingle slightly as he rubs them gently in circles.   
  
Realization hits him like a ten ton rock when Ryeowook whimpers against his touch. His body cries out for him to not stop there, but his brain is the one that tells him this is his student. Temporary student yes, but a student none of the less so it’s wrong for him to enjoy the feel of her underneath his very touch.  
  
“This is wrong… You’re my student…” Jongwoon tells Ryeowook as he pulls away. His fingers still tingle with the feel of her, but he ignores it long enough to get his body in control of what his body was saying. The look he gets isn’t one of distaste or horror, but it’s a look of understanding with a dash of sadness.  
  
“I’m sorry sir… I shouldn’t have…” Her words are quiet, but loud enough for him to understand her. Before he can say anything, she’s left the room without another word. Collapsing against a desk, Jongwoon feels like an idiot. The taste of Ryeowook is still on his lips enough for him to want more, but at the same time he wants someone to shoot him that very moment for falling into temptation.  
  
  
Ryeowook grins as she walks down the hallway with a skip to her step. She expected Jongwoon to freak out like he did, but she didn’t think he would have kissed her. It was such a gentle little thing as if he thought his lips would break her, but she liked the feel of a new pair of lips pressing against her own. Especially since these ones meant she had to work to get them and that it was a forbidden love.  
  
“Ryeowook, where have you been? I thought we were supposed to meet after school?” Taecyeon asked her as he caught sight of the girl. Biting her lip, she thought back to when that was said.  
  
“Oh! I’m sorry Taec… I forgot about that. I promised Sungmin that I’d help her with something. It’s a girl thing. Can we reschedule?” Ryeowook tells him knowing that it’s a lie. She almost wants to roll her eyes at the way he deflates, but he instantly inflates at the thought of being rescheduled for later.  
  
“Go do your girl thing! How about we meet up tonight? I can take you to dinner if you’d like.” He gives her his best smile as if it would make her change her mind. Deciding to humor him, Ryeowook drags her hand down his chest with a smile.  
  
“I guess I’ll see you tonight then. And maybe afterwards we can have a little bit of dessert.” The suggestion promises more then something sweet, but it’s enough to pull Taecyeon in for the night. She placed a quick breathtaking kiss to his lips. A single fingertip dragged down in between his legs as a promise before she walked away leaving Taecyeon a bit turned on. Ryeowook knew that she’d need him for later especially since she knew that until she got Jongwoon, no one else would be able to have her. It was time to play the cute misunderstood factor to get what she wanted.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Crossposted from livejournal to here.

Minho fumbled for his phone blindly while knocking over a few things as it vibrated against his bedside table. A chuckle breathed out against his bare neck telling him that Nichkhun was aware of his fumbling process. Wrapping his fingers around his phone, Minho whacked the older male’s head in a soft warning as he checked to see who was calling him.  
  
“It’s Taemin… Be quiet will you.” Minho murmured lowly. He missed the way Nichkhun smirked at him as he flipped open his phone. “Taemin?”  
  
“Minho hyung!” Taemin sounded breathless and caught off guard. “You’re still up? I thought for sure you’d be sleeping at this hour!” Minho glanced over at his clock to see that the younger one was calling him at four in the morning.  
  
“I woke up… Why are you calling me at four in the morning? Shouldn’t you be sleeping Taemin-AH?” Minho spoke into the phone, but the last bit came out a bit higher then normal. He shot a glare at Nichkhun who was dragging his lips in a long slow trail against his skin.   
  
“Minho, are you okay? That last part came out a bit higher then normal for you.” Taemin asked in worry. Minho wanted Nichkhun to stop the way his lips were teasing him, but at the same time he wanted it to last.  
  
“The cat dug its nail into my thigh. I think I’m being a little bit too loud for its liking.” Minho answered quickly just as Nichkhun’s fingers curled around his hipbones. Wetting his lips, the younger male watched as the older one feigned complete innocence as lips began to trail down lower.  
  
“Oh, you got a cat?” Taemin asked curiously. Minho swore to himself as he remembered that he didn’t have a cat.   
  
“Yeah just got it… You didn’t answer my question Taemin. Why are you stalling?” The fingers of Minho’s right hand curled in Nichkhun’s hair to stop him from moving any lower. He heard Taemin chuckle lowly into the phone as if he was caught.  
  
“Nothing gets past you huh hyung?” Taemin’s question sounded slightly sad, which made Minho freeze slightly in worry. Nichkhun took that moment to duck his head down a little bit lower to Minho’s thigh. A swear came from the younger man as he nipped ever so slightly against skin of his inner thigh.  
  
“The damn cat bit me…” Minho quickly answered as he motioned for Nichkhun to stop for a moment. Like a good boy, Nichkhun leaned his head against Minho’s thigh as he waited quietly. “Taemin, what’s going on? The only time you call me late is when something happens. This is the first time you’ve called me at four in the morning, so tell me what’s going on.”  
  
“Mom got drunk because she caught Dad cheating on her… I’ve spent most of the night taking care of her as she wailed and drank because of him. He’s not here, but mom’s distraught about everything. I don’t understand why someone would cheat when they’re married… Why won’t they get a divorce?” Minho felt his heart break slightly as he listened to his friend’s words.  
  
“Taemin…” He sighed sadly while sitting up. Nichkhun shot him a worried look as he watched him closely. The only person that Minho ever worried about was Taemin, but that was when something bad happened. “Do you want to stay at my house tomorrow? I mean today since it’s four in the morning…”  
  
“That would be great... I’ll give Aunty a call before I leave for school. She’ll take care of mom so that I won’t have to worry. Thank you Minho…” Minho smiled slightly as he murmured that it was nothing.  
  
“Go get some sleep. I’ll see you later at school.” Taemin said his goodbyes before the two hung up the phone. “You’re going to have to sleep in the room we gave you tomorrow…” Minho murmured as he rubbed his forehead. When Nichkhun didn’t say anything, he looked at the older one to see that he fell asleep on his thigh.  
  
“I don’t know why I bother with you…” Minho murmured fondly before he too let sleep take over his body. Somehow he knew that school would be tiring if he wanted to help Taemin, but also keep his relationship with Nichkhun a secret. No one knew that the Thai Chinese exchange student lived with his family.  
  
  
“I think Sungmin is avoiding me… And I have no clue why.” Kyuhyun murmured as she watched Sungmin sit with Key instead of with her. Ryeowook looked across the field over at Sungmin then back at Kyuhyun as if she was just realizing that now.  
  
“She’s been avoiding you all week. And you’re just realized that now?” Ryeowook asked before shaking her head in dismay. “You should go back to playing that game of yours… What is it called? Song Car?”  
  
“StarCraft, Ryeowook. It’s called StarCraft!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as she shot her friend a look of dismay. Donghae and Eeteuk shared a look of amusement before they turned back to Donghae’s nails.  
  
“Whatever… But still Kyuhyun, you spend more time on that game then with Sungmin. She’s probably upset that the two of you don’t do things with one another anymore.” Ryeowook pointed out as she leaned over to look at Donghae’s nails. “I like that blue color… Eeteuk, can you do my nails after?”  
  
“Do you think that’s why she’s avoiding me really?” Kyuhyun asked slowly as she watched Sungmin laugh at whatever Key said while shaking her head. Whatever the other girl said kept Sungmin’s attention because she leaned over the table a second later as if she was surprised about something.   
  
“If you don’t believe me ask Cousin! He’ll tell you!” Ryeowook exclaimed as she waved her hand in Kyuhyun’s direction. Donghae looked up confused for a moment before turning back to her nails.  
  
“Who’s cousin?” She asked in confusion while she wiggled the toes on her left foot. She liked the way nails on her left foot were a different color then the ones on her right foot. The green that Eeteuk was painting now had sparkles of glitter in it while the blue was just plain out shiny. Shiny was good along with sparkles.   
  
“Kibum.” Ryeowook answered as she held up one of the bottles of neon orange nail polish that Donghae provided. “The boy that you liked for forever until you found out that he was my cousin and that he liked girls like Heechul of all people. That reminds me… I need to spoil whatever they start sometime here soon. I haven’t done that in a while.”  
  
“Oooh! Him!” Donghae exclaimed once she realized who Ryeowook was talking about. “I didn’t like him forever… I liked him for a little while and then I realized how dorky he was and stopped.”  
  
“Kibum isn’t dorky though… Yeah he’s really smart, but he’s not dorky or nerdy looking at all.” Eeteuk pointed out as she used the sparkly green nail polish brush to point at Donghae. Kyuhyun leaned over the table to get a better look at the pink nail polish that Ryeowook just barely brushed aside.  
  
“For a nerd he’s pretty damn hot. Have you seen his arms? They’re like pure sex.” The bottle of pink was held up by Kyuhyun as she spoke slowly. “Can I borrow this?” She suddenly asked turning to Eeteuk.   
  
“You can have it. I used it once and it turned out being tacky.” Eeteuk answered as she scrunched her nose up at the memory. Realizing that it was Kyuhyun asking for the pink nail polish she looked over at the other female suspiciously. “You don’t like pink. So spill it, why do you want to borrow it?”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious Eeteuk?” Donghae asked as she shot Eeteuk a look that said she wasn’t as stupid as she looked. “Pink is Sungmin’s favorite color. She’s probably going to use it as a peace offering to whatever it is she’s done wrong!”  
  
“I think that’s the smartest thing I’ve ever heard come out of Donghae’s mouth…” Ryeowook murmured as she admired the original blue nail polish. “Are you done with Donghae now? I really want this to be done before I have to go back to Mr. Kim’s class.”  
  
“I’m not even going to ask, but yes I’m done with Donghae… Wait until they’re dry before you put your shoes back on Donghae. I don’t want to hear you complain about how your mother is a bitch because you got nail polish on your shoes again.” Donghae nodded her head as she moved over for Ryeowook to take her place.  
  
“Ladies, what are you doing?” A male voice asked causing Kyuhyun and Donghae to look up. Ryeowook kept her eyes on Eeteuk’s graceful nail painting skills, neither bothered to look up to see who it was because they could tell that it was only Mr. Kim.  
  
“Eeteuk is doing Ryeowook’s nails! See!” Donghae answered as he flung on her feet out to show the teacher what was going on. She didn’t notice the way Mr. Kim averted his eyes as her skirt hitched up along her leg. Kyuhyun rolled her eyes as she pushed Donghae’s leg down before tugging at the skirt.  
  
“You can’t be showing your panties to a teacher…” She murmured as Donghae nodded her head in agreement. The ditzy one went back to admiring her toenails as the other looked back out across the lawn towards Sungmin.  
  
“Why did you pick this color of blue Ryeowook? Normally you choose a red or a darker shade of blue. I actually like how this blue is turning out.” Eeteuk said as she sat back to admire her handiwork on the other girl’s toenails. Ryeowook wiggled her toes a little bit before swinging her leg off the bench to replace it with the other one.  
  
“It looked pretty on Donghae…” Ryeowook answered as she stared down at her toes. A pair of male shoes entered her line of vision making her eyes pull up towards the face. “Hello Mr. Kim, what can I help you with?” She asked softly once she caught him staring at her toenails. His eyes flicked up to meet her own before he shook his head and walked away. Eeteuk glanced up long enough to see that he wasn’t walking, but scurrying away.  
  
“I feel bad for the guy…” Eeteuk murmured low enough to her self as she caught Ryeowook smirking at Mr. Kim’s back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kyuhyun fight with Donghae about her skirt hitching up higher and higher onto her thigh. The vial of pink nail polish sat near by within reach.  
  
  
Key strolled over to where the group of four boys sat. Sungmin didn’t believe her when she said that the one called Onew liked her. The bell for break would be ringing soon, so it gave her just enough time to make it seem like she needed help. As she drew closer, Key noticed that one was asleep as another watched the sleeping one closely.  
  
“Is Taemin-ah really asleep?” She asked as she stared down at the sleeping one in shame. The one that had been watching Taemin closely, Minho, looked up at her before leaning down to nudge Taemin away. A small whine came from Taemin as he woke up long enough to see that Key really was standing there.  
  
“Key noona! What are you doing here?” Taemin asked as he gave her a sleepy smile. Onew and Jonghyun were whispering to one another about something, but Key ignored it as she smiled at the sleepy boy in front of her.  
  
“I came to ask for your help. I’m stuck with this math problem that I can’t remember how to work out. Seeing that you’re one of the smartest kids in the class I decided to ask you for help.” Taemin smiled at her before he began to gather his things.  
  
“Take this with you. I copied them for you since you were sleeping.” Minho handed over a notebook. Taemin’s smiled brightened a few hundred watts before he took the notebook. He thanked the older boy before he left with Key.  
  
“Why didn’t she ask me for help? I’m in the same math class as her and Taemin! I sit next to Taemin!” Onew cried out in dismay. Jonghyun laughed at the male next to him before turning to look at Minho. His friend was watching Taemin leave with a look of complete worry.  
  
“Is everything okay Minho? You keep looking at Taemin as if something happened.” Jonghyun pointed out as he leaned onto the table. Onew nodded his head in agreement as he realized that Jonghyun was right.  
  
“It’s nothing. I need to get something. I’ll see you two later.” Minho told the two before getting out of his seat. Twin looks of knowing that something was going on were exchanged behind Minho’s back. They had hoped that they would be let into Minho’s world if something was going on, but it looked to them that it wasn’t going to happen.  
  
  
Kibum glanced over at the one sitting on his bed while another sat on the floor. He kind of wondered why senior Siwon was sitting on his floor arguing with Heechul of all people, but he didn’t let the thought get to him as he went back to his game. After all, it wasn’t his business why the two happened to be such good friends though they were complete opposites.   
  
 _Kyuhyun: Are they still arguing?  
Kibum: Yes…  
Kibum: I don’t understand why they have to argue at my house.  
Kyuhyun: You’re dating Heechul… That’s why it’s at your house.  
Kibum: This is coming from the one that has no clue why her best friend is avoiding her.  
Kyuhyun: Shut up!  
Kyuhyun: How do you even know about that?  
Kibum: Like you said.  
Kibum: I’m dating Heechul. I was bound to find out.  
Kyuhyun: What are they even arguing about?_  
  
Kibum looked over at his girlfriend at that moment. Heechul’s face was red from whatever Siwon brought up. Curiously, he twirled his chair around to see what was going on. A copy of the Bible was held tightly against Siwon’s chest as he stared at Heechul with eyes that were begging Heechul to do something.  
  
“I don’t care how you know that I’m having sex, but I’m not giving it up!” Heechul practically screeched. Thanking everything that was good, Kibum was glad that his parents weren’t home to hear Heechul say that. Both of them thought that their goody little two shoes son was still a virgin that’s only kissed Heechul. Boy, were they wrong.  
  
“But Heechul! We have to save your soul!” Siwon exclaimed as his grip on the Bible tightened. The glare that Heechul was giving him meant nothing as he edged closer to his friend. Heechul shot him a disgusted look as she tucked a strand of her hair away.  
  
“The day I let you save my soul, is the day you’ve managed to save Ryeowook’s!” Heechul snapped as she used a tone that said she was doing with that conversation. Siwon pouted at her before he pressed his back against the edge of Kibum’s bed.   
  
 _Kibum: They’re arguing about saving Heechul’s soul…  
Kyuhyun: xD  
Kyuhyun: Seriously?  
Kibum: Yeah… Heechul’s not too happy about it…  
Kyuhyun: Why should she?  
Kyuhyun: The day bible study boy Siwon will be able to save Heechul’s soul will be the day Ryeowook announces that she’s really a male and wants to fly to Thailand to find his one true love.  
Kibum: Where do you come up with this stuff?  
Kibum: Close actually… Heechul said the day he managed to save Ryeowook’s soul would be the day she let him save her own.  
Kyuhyun: I’m friends with Sungmin and Ryeowook… They’re bound to rub off on me in some ways.  
Kyuhyun: I like to see him try to save Ryeowook’s soul!  
Kyuhyun: That could be some valuable entertainment if bible study boy Siwon tried to save school slut Ryeowook’s soul.  
Kibum: Don’t encourage him… I like having sex…  
Kyuhyun: Ew! Did NOT need that mental picture!  
Kibum: You liked it and you know it!  
Kyuhyun: I’m going to go scrub my brain out now!   
Kyuhyun: Ha! Me like you? Gross!  
Kibum: Whatever… You know I’m sexy! I have arms that scream pure sex.  
Kyuhyun: Says who?  
Kibum: You and every girl out there!  
Kyuhyun: How can I stand to be around you? You’re so full of yourself for a nerd!  
Kibum: She doesn’t deny that she thinks my arms are pure sex?  
Kyuhyun: You wish!  
Kibum: Does my eyes deceive me? Does Kyuhyun like nerdy Kibum?  
Kyuhyun: I’m leaving now! Shut up before I gauge your eyes out!   
Kibum: You’re only saying that you’re leaving because you know how sexy I am!_  
  
“Are you teasing Kyuhyun again?” Heechul asked as she crawled up into his lap. Kibum gave her his I-don’t-know-know-what-you’re-talking-about look. Looking at the computer screen, Heechul checked to see if she was right. A small chuckle left her throat as she read over the conversation.  
  
“Couldn’t help myself, she was asking for it.” Kibum murmured as he leaned forward. His lips connected with Heechul’s neck causing a breathy sigh to leave her lips. A trail of soft kisses was left down Heechul’s neck and onto her collarbone as she leaned in closer to him.  
  
“You are such a fucking tease…” Heechul sighed as she cupped Kibum’s face between her hands. A smirk played on Kibum’s lips before she leaned down to capture them for a kiss. The touch of lips barely even there drove Kibum slightly crazy as Heechul decided to play with him.  
  
“Cousin~” Ryeowook’s happy voice exclaimed as she ruined the moment. Heechul snarled at the other girl the moment she looked up at her. “I didn’t know you two were into someone watching you… Note of advice, make sure a third wheel isn’t around when you two get playful.” Ryeowook pointed out as she cocked her head in the direction of Siwon, who was lost in his the midst of his own thoughts.  
  
“Damn she’s right…” Heechul cursed as she leaned her head against Kibum’s shoulder. Kibum kept his hands on Heechul’s hips as he watched his cousin walk over to where Siwon sat. He didn’t trust the innocent look that Ryeowook shot at him.  
  
“Hey you with the glazy look, cousin and his girlfriend are getting ready to have sex. I don’t think you want to be here when that happens. You should come with me.” Ryeowook told Siwon as she snapped him out of his thoughts. Heechul wiggled her fingers at Siwon the moment he looked up to see that she was sitting on Kibum’s lap.  
  
“I can’t believe you’d do that with me here!” Siwon exclaimed in horror as he jumped to his feet. Turning to Ryeowook, he latched onto her hands as he exclaimed, “Thank you for saving me!”  
  
“Cousin, tell Kyuhyun that I’ll be over there soon!” Ryeowook exclaimed as she began to head to the door. Stopping at the doorway, she turned around and headed over to where Kibum sat. She typed something to Kyuhyun before she shot Kibum a wicked smile. “By the way, your hand is supposed to be up her skirt when she’s on your lap.”  
  
“Ryeowook!” Kibum cried out in embarrassment as she skipped out of the room with Siwon in tow. Heechul trilled in happiness as she watched a blush taint her boyfriend’s cheeks. “I can’t believe her sometimes…”  
  
“I can.” Heechul murmured as she smiled at Kibum. Looking over her shoulder a trill of laughter spilled from between her lips at whatever Ryeowook said to Kyuhyun. “Besides she was right. Your hand is supposed to be up my skirt when were like this.” Kibum quickly looked at his computer screen before leaving a message to Kyuhyun himself.   
  
“So you want my hands here…” Kibum said Heechul as he moved his hands underneath her skirt. “Or do you want them here.” Heechul let out a breathy moan as Kibum massaged her upper inner thigh. She didn’t dare comment on his smirk because she loved the way his fingers caused those lovely sensations.  
  
 _Kibum: Kyuhyun~ I came over to Cousin’s~ Saved a poor soul from being I the same room as these two have sex in front of him. I’ll be over there in a bit! May have the company of this guy! I have a faint idea of who he is!_  
Kyuhyun: Ew! I did not need to know that they were having sex now!  
Kibum: Getting lucky~ Signing out now so that you don’t get any messages if we accidentally hit the keys.  
Kyuhyun: I’m NEVER going over to your house Kim Kibum!  
  
Kibum has signed out.  
  
  
Ryeowook skipped down the street with the guy she saved from having to watch Kibum and Heechul have sex. When she noticed the pair of shoes that said Kibum was home, but with company she knew that she’d be able to tease her dear cousin for a bit. Glancing at the guy that was walking next to her, Ryeowook took in his dark eyes, neat hair, and those dark looks that would send any girl weak in the knees. It wasn’t until she caught sight of the Bible he was holding that she knew who was with her.  
  
“Choi Siwon right?” Her arm slipped inside of his as she stopped her skipping. Siwon nodded his head in surprise as he watched her smile at him. “Kim Ryeowook. I’m Kibum’s cousin. Though you probably know who I am already, am I right?”  
  
“Kind of hard to not know who you are Ryeowook. You’ve slept with almost every guy at school” Siwon pointed at as he gave her his dimpled smile. Nodding her head, Ryeowook let her head fall onto his shoulder.  
  
“Not almost every guy at school… Just the ones that are after me, the ones my friends are crushing on, or the ones I deem worthy enough. The rest I just let dream on.” Ryeowook pointed out softly. She sent him a smile before she went quiet. Siwon let the subject drop as well as he let her hug his arm against her body. He didn’t really mind having Ryeowook walk with him, but he did wish that her attitude about sex was different.  
  
“I’ll walk you to Kyuhyun’s house then leave.” Siwon said causing Ryeowook to look up at him in surprise. Surprised by the fact that a guy didn’t want to spend time with her, Ryeowook moved away from Siwon completely.  
  
“It’s fine. I can walk to her house by myself. I’ve done it before. You can go now since you don’t want to be around me. Wouldn’t blame you if you thought I was going to taint you or something.” Speeding up her pace, Ryeowook felt like she just wanted to get away from the one that didn’t even want to be in her presence.  
  
“I’m not letting a girl walk by herself. It’s dangerous, especially if the girl is pretty.” Siwon caught up to Ryeowook and kept her pace as he walked next to her. “Besides, I thought that you didn’t want a male to spoil your fun with a friend.” Siwon added in a low enough tone that she heard.  
  
“You think I’m pretty and that I didn’t want a male to spoil my time with Kyuhyun?” Ryeowook asked with wide eyes. That was the first time a male ever used a term that wasn’t along the lines of sexy, hot or cute. On top of it she the males she usually spent time with didn’t care if they’d spoil her time with a friend. They were there for one thing and that wasn’t her time that’s for sure.  
  
“Of course you’re pretty. Don’t the guys you sleep with ever tell you that you look pretty?” Siwon asked in confusion. Ryeowook smiled up at him as she slipped her arm back into his. The company of bible hugging Siwon was surprisingly refreshing, but she wanted to take him and change the bible hugging part.  
  
“They all call me hot or sexy. Sometimes they say cute, but no one has ever said that I was pretty. It caught me off guard that you’d use the word pretty.” Ryeowook admitted without realizing that she was putting everything out on the line.   
  
“You can call me your sexy oppa while I call you my pretty noona!” Siwon exclaimed as he showed off that dimpled smile again. Ryeowook thwacked his arm lightly as the two walked to Kyuhyun’s house.  
  
“You can’t be oppa while I’m noona. It’s either oppa or noona. Not both, that’s not normal.” She pointed out. The bubble that Siwon blew around them continued to grow bigger as he nodded his head. The walk to Kyuhyun’s was a silent one, but it was an enjoyable one. When they stopped in front of the house, Ryeowook turned to walk to the door with Siwon, but he stopped her.  
  
“If you think about it Ryeowook, we’re not normal.” Siwon’s words were soft as he made her face him. “You tend to sleep around with whoever you want while I believe in sex with the one you marry. We shouldn’t ever mix that together so go inside and continue to be the Ryeowook everyone knows.”  
  
She didn’t know how long she stood out there, but Ryeowook felt stunned after Siwon left her just like that. No guy had ever dared to leave her just like that when something could sprout between them. Crossing her arms over her chest, Ryeowook vowed that she would make Choi Siwon crave and need her so much that it would hurt him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Crossposted from livejournal to here.

“You were left standing alone in front of Kyuhyun’s by Choi Siwon?” Sungmin asked as she laughed at Ryeowook’s problem. The older girl smacked Sungmin across the head making her pout. “Kyuhyun, she smacked me!” Sungmin whined as she turned to her best friend. Kyuhyun shot Ryeowook a warning look before going back to the piece of paper before her.   
  
“You’re such a cling on!” Ryeowook snapped causing Sungmin to gasp at her. The two glared at the other angrily.  
  
“Take that back you slut!” Sungmin exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat. Ryeowook shook her head as she turned to watch Kyuhyun go over something with Jonghyun. His eyes weren’t on the paper, but on Junho who was paying more attention to Taecyeon on the other side of the campus. “You’re such a bitch Ryeowook!”  
  
“Watch you language Sungmin… We have Jonghyun around us…” Kyuhyun pointed out as she looked at the two. Ryeowook shrugged as she got to her feet saying something about how she had someone to get their attention from.  
  
“He’s not even paying attention to you! What are you telling him about anyways?” Sungmin pointed out as she leaned over to see what it was. Her heart pounded a little bit as she felt Kyuhyun’s arm wrap around her shoulders.  
  
“I noticed that he wasn’t paying attention to me, so I began to write tactics for StarCraft that way I can beat Kibum next time. See?” Kyuhyun said as she shifted the paper towards Sungmin. The little squiggly lines and symbols confused Sungmin enough to look up at her friend.  
  
“Remind me to never ask you what these mean… It’s all gibberish to me.” Kyuhyun trilled happily as she hugged her friend close to her chest. Sungmin’s heart jumped to her throat as she felt Kyuhyun press against her.  
  
“I need to go smack Kibum for being an idiot when he let Heechul talk him into having sex while he was talking to me. I’m also curious on how he was able to defeat me when they were having sex also…” With that Sungmin watched Kyuhyun run off to go talk StarCraft battle tactics to Kibum.  
  
  
Eeteuk looked up from her book when she heard someone sit across from her in the library. A wide smile spread across her lips once she noticed that it was only Kangin. Marking her place, Eeteuk set her book aside as she waited for the female before her to say whatever it was she came to see her for. After nothing was said by Kangin, Eeteuk began to worry.  
  
“Is there any particular reason why you came to see me Kangin? Or did you just want my company?” Eeteuk asked as she batted her eyelashes at her friend. Kangin glowered at Eeteuk before leaning back in her chair.  
  
“Don’t do that! You know it drives me crazy when you’re so girly!” Kangin snapped softly as she swiped a strand of her short hair from her forehead. Eeteuk laughed quietly as she sat back in her chair.  
  
“I am a girl, just like you are Kangin.” Eeteuk pointed out. Kangin glowered before she got to her feet. Eeteuk watched as Kangin leave her sitting there as she quietly counted to twenty only to have the other girl come back to the table.  
  
“So, what’s this I hear about this Onew kid liking you?” Kangin asked as she sat back down. Her sigh told Eeteuk that she gave up on the whole girl thing so far.  
  
“He likes me, so what. It’s not like I’m going to date him. He’s not my type.” Eeteuk pointed out as she pulled her book closer to her body. If their conversation was going in the direction she didn’t want it to go in then Eeteuk was ready to bolt away from it.  
  
“But he still likes you Eeteuk. What are you going to do about him liking you?” Kangin huffed out. She seemed a bit peeved about the mere thought of Onew liking Eeteuk.  
  
“Kangin, if you’re jealous over Onew of all people for liking me you have some serious issues.” Eeteuk pointed out as she slipped her book into her bag. The way Kangin was jealous didn’t go over too well with her.   
  
“Eeteuk, you know how I feel about you! Of course I’m jealous over someone else liking you because it means I have competition!” Kangin exclaimed quietly as she leans over the table. Shooting her friend a warning look, Eeteuk got to her feet.  
  
“Yes I know how you feel about me. You should also know that nothing is ever going to happen between us either because I like girls like me, not like you. We’re just friends Kangin that’s all we’ll ever be.” Eeteuk told Kangin with a hard look. She wished that she didn’t have to be so harsh towards Kangin, but it was the only thing she could do.  
  
“But I don’t want to be just friends with you Eeteuk. Couldn’t you give us a shot?” Kangin asked, almost pleaded, but the other girl shook her head.  
  
“I gave it a shot once and it almost tore us apart as friends. Plain and simple, I don’t like guys, if I wanted one I’d date one, but I don’t. You’re too butch for my liking. I’m sorry Kangin.” Eeteuk softly told the other girl before leaving the library. She didn’t want to be mean to the other girl, but it just sort of happened between the two.   
  
  
“You!” Minho exclaimed the moment found Nichkhun after school “We have to go buy a cat before Taemin gets out of soccer practice.” The Thai Chinese one looked at him confused as he was dragged off the school campus.  
  
“Why do we have to go buy a cat?” Nichkhun asked as Minho continued to drag him down the street. The younger one was in such a hurry that Nichkhun was having a hard time keeping up with him.  
  
“Taemin wasn’t able to come over yesterday because Aunty told him that she needed him to take care of his mother since she couldn’t. He’s coming over today and I told him I had a cat because you decided to try and distract me while I was on the phone. If I don’t have a cat he’s going to get after me for lying. I don’t want him to know that I was lying because he’ll think I’m not a good hyung and if I’m not a good hyung I don’t know what I’ll do!” Minho rambled on really fast making Nichkhun blink a bit. Turning around to face his older lover, Minho places his hands on Nichkhun’s shoulders before he begins to shake him a bit. “Nichkhun, do you understand the state of trouble I am in if I don’t have a freaking cat?”  
  
“Calm down Minho before you give yourself a panic attack!” Nichkhun exclaimed as he holds Minho’s head firmly between his hands. The two began to breathe deeply with big movements before the younger one was calm enough to go on. “Now tell me when does Taemin get out of soccer practice?”  
  
“About five…” Minho answers slowly as he falls limp against Nichkhun’s body. The older one pulled out his wallet and glanced inside of it.  
  
“Well I have good news and bad news for ya babe.” Nichkhun begins to say causing Minho to look at him with wide eyes. “Good news is that we have a couple hours before he gets out of practice. Bad news is I don’t have enough money to buy a new cat and supplies for this cat.”  
  
“I told mom my dilemma this morning. She though a cat would do me good so she gave me money that would cover everything.” Minho’s words are filled with complete sense as Nichkhun realizes that hey they weren’t screwed over because of the lack of money.  
  
“What type of cat do you want?” Nichkhun asks to get an idea where they should go for this cat. The urge to hit his head against a brick building is strong when Minho’s eyes widen in shock.  
  
“There are different types of cats?!” Minho’s screech just fulfils Nichkhun’s day as he decides that their little buy a cat mission was going to depend on him. Turning the tables, the older one drags the younger one towards the nearest pet store. He had an idea of what type of cat they should get.  
  
  
Taemin slipped his shoes off the moment he entered Minho’s home. The familiar smell of Minho and his family was exciting because it meant that he didn’t have to care for his own mother. The sound of someone hitting something hard caught his attention as he moved towards the living room.   
  
“Minho hyung, I’m here!” He exclaimed as he bounds into the living room. An unfamiliar person is leaned over the table as he rubs their shin. A string of unfamiliar language slipped from their lips as they looked up to find Taemin staring at them in confusion.  
  
“He’s here Minho! Why the fuck is this coffee table in the middle of the room?” The person calls towards the kitchen as he flops down onto the couch with a scowl. It’s that moment when Minho walks into the room carrying a cat food bowl.  
  
“Watch your language Nichkhun. Besides that table has always been there and you should know that seeing that you also live here.” Nichkhun lets out a stream of the unfamiliar language again as Minho turns to Taemin. “Don’t mind Nichkhun. He’s just a bit sore about the fact that Margarita likes me more than him.”  
  
“M-Margarita?” Taemin stumbled upon his words not sure if he heard the older one clear enough. The Nichkhun guy begins to laugh for no reason, but Minho slaps him upside the head as he gives this look. The laugh dies instantly because of whatever that look meant to him.  
  
“We named the cat Margarita.” Minho’s answer is soft, but Taemin manages to catch it. He could only stare at his friend as he watched the two begin to bicker about how the names Whiskey and Rum didn’t fit the cat, but somehow Margarita did.  
  
“You named your cat after an alcoholic beverage?” Taemin exasperates loudly causing Minho to just shrug before sitting down next to Nichkhun. The way the two look oddly good together makes Taemin aware that the fact Nichkhun lived with Minho, but he didn’t know that. “So Nichkhun hyung lives with Minho hyung? Why?”  
  
“It’s part of the whole exchange program that my parents decided to be part of. Lucky us got the Thai Chinese exchange student that’s a pain in the ass.” Minho answered causing Nichkhun to smack him upside the head.  
  
“Language Minho!” Nichkhun sticks his tongue out which makes Minho give that look again. Taemin watches as the Minho look is challenged with a Nichkhun look that makes Minho’s look fail.   
  
“You two bicker like a married couple…” Taemin tells them before he leaves the two alone in the living room. He misses the way the two shoot surprised glances at him before looking at the other in worry. Had there cover been blown that easily?


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Crossposted from livejournal to here.

Ryeowook’s mission for the day was to get Mr. Jongwoon Kim to do  _something_  with her. She didn’t like the way he easily pushed her away from him. The battle that he felt was evident in his dark eyes so she figured that she would give it a little bit of a push. Not a rough push that would send him running away from her, but a gentle one that involved a little bit of thigh since he seemed to be interested in that area of her body.   
The game of tease started when he handed out that day’s math test after he stumbled through the brief review. As Jongwoon set down the papers for the test onto Ryeowook’s desk, her legs crossed making her skirt hitch ever so slightly to show off a bit of her thigh. He made sure to give her the test and move on without ogling at her legs and how the skin felt underneath his touch.  
  
As Jongwoon walked around the room, Ryeowook made sure to cross and uncross her legs as she thought about the math problems on her test. After sometime of taking the test and making her teacher squirm at the way she crossed and uncrossed her legs, Ryeowook had a thought hit her. The problems that was pretty much easy that only required common sense soon turned into a mesh of math equations of gibberish and wrong answers that were far from the right one. Figuring that if she did horribly bad Jongwoon would have to either tutor her or make her retake the test. Either way it meant that she would have alone time with her dear math teacher.  
  
“Talk quietly amongst yourselves as I correct your tests.” Jongwoon told everyone as he walked to his desk. Sungmin gave Ryeowook a curious look as she turned around to see the smirk on her face.  
“What did you do?” Sungmin hissed under her breath. A simple roll of the eyes told Sungmin that she had to wait to find out. A conversation of Junho’s obvious crush on Taecyeon came to life the moment Ryeowook mentioned her date with said friend’s crush. The conversation switched over to the one on what Ryeowook was going to do about Siwon when their teacher called for everyone’s attention back on him.  
  
“Everyone did well! I’m happy to say that everyone passed.” Ryeowook stared at the man in front of the class in disbelief. He couldn’t have passed her just so that he didn’t have to spend time with her. She obviously failed the test and she knew that. “I’ll hand back your tests now so that you can see how well you did.”  
  
A smile of victory spread across Ryeowook’s lips the moment she flipped through her test. They’re on the page where her gibberish of work and wrong answers started was a written message on the top corner.  _‘Obviously you did this on purpose Miss Kim. See me after school and we’ll talk about what you can do about keeping your grade. Nice job on the equations. It took me a moment to figure out what you were doing.’  
_  
“You’re never this happy about a hundred percent on a math test…” Sungmin pointed out as they walked to their next class. Ryeowook just shook her head before she turned down a different hall towards her gym class. She loved to distract the guys in that class so much that it brought high immense of amusement.  
  
  
“You’re Key right?” Someone called out to her as she walked by. Turning around, Key saw that it was Jaebum as he hung off of Chansung. Nodding her head, Key was surprised by the way Jaebum walked over to her with a sly grin. “I need a date tonight for Wooyoung’s party tonight. Want to go with me?”  
  
Key stared at the way Jaebum’s hand began to rub up and down along Chansung’s arm as if she wouldn’t notice. The way he was trying to be so macho made her want to laugh, but at the same time it was Jaebum asking herout on a  **date**. Biting down on her lip as if she was thinking about it, Key thought back to who she knew would be at the party.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I already agreed to go with Taemin. I’ll take a rain check though. Let me know if you ever want to go somewhere else with me k?” Key told him with a smile. Truth was she hadn’t promised Taemin, but if she had to she’d make the boy go with her. It had to hurt the great senior Jaebum’s ego to be declined by a girl who was going with a freshman like Taemin. Wiggling her fingers goodbye, she walked down the hall now on the hunt to look for Taemin. Hopefully he would agree to go with her to that party.  
  
“Dude, she just ditched you for a freshman!” Chansung exclaimed as Junsu clutched onto Jaebum’s arm in horror. He was screaming about how she said she was going to that party with Taemin and that it wasn’t fair. Jaebum pushed Junsu away before he slammed his fist into a near by wall scaring a bunch of people off.  
“Why the fuck was I, Jaebum, declined by a girl for Taemin!” He screamed out loud. Chansung laughed at his friend’s misery while Junsu continued to grumble about how that Key bitch was going to taint his precious Taemin with her boobs and lack of penis.  
  
  
“Care to explain to me why you decided to fail your math test when it’s quite obvious that you know how to do all of this?” Jongwoon asked as Ryeowook stood in front of his desk. She smoothed out her skirt quietly while she didn’t bother to answer his question. A look of you-should-know-why was sent at Jongwoon as Ryeowook leaned forward a bit.  
  
“Would you like me to lie or to tell you the truth?” Ryeowook asked sweetly. Jongwoon caught the movement of her legs as she crossed one behind the other. His eyes lingered on her thighs for a moment a bit too long before he tore his gaze away.  
  
“Both?” Jongwoon finds his voice hitching a little bit too high as Ryeowook sits on his desk. A nice view of her thighs is right there in his line of view as she leans back in thought ever so slightly. He’s suddenly torn between the desire that’s burning inside of him to feel her and the need to keep things strictly student to teacher.  
  
“The lie would be that I didn’t understand how to do those questions. I honestly do know how to do them. But I got bored and I didn’t want to do them so I decided to try a different way to do them.” Ryeowook answered as she sent Jongwoon a smile. “Truth is I hate math. I don’t find it fun in anyway.”  
  
The switch of one leg uncrossing and the other crossing over drowns out Ryeowook’s answer as Jongwoon swears under his breath. He has to force himself to pay attention to her words as her thigh keeps peeking at him from underneath her skin. The proposition t to tutor her is suddenly brought just before he lets his rational thoughts fly out the window. Her lips taste just as he remembers from the first time and his dreams while the feel of her skin sets him on fire.  
  
“Fine I’ll tutor you…” Jongwoon mutters against Ryeowook’s lips. He doesn’t remember her moving to his side of the desk, but he doesn’t care. The feel of her lips drag across his skin ever so slightly that tells him she’s listening with open ears. “We can’t do it here if this is going to happen every single time we’re together. It has to be somewhere else.”  
  
“Mmm… You’re right about that. We can do it at my place if you keep your mouth shut about being my teacher… Though my parents are hardly ever home as it is so I don’t think it will matter…” Ryeowook mutters against his lips. She has this half lidded look that makes Jongwoon pull her in for another kiss as his finger grip the back of her neck.  
  
The music pumps through everyone’s body as they danced, drank, danced some more, and get completely wasted. Ryeowook is dancing with a few partners that would look to anyone that it’s sex with their clothes on as Key makes sure that no ounce of alcohol gets even close to Taemin. Sungmin finds it all highly amusing as she sits next Key as if she’s suddenly the mother of freshman Taemin.  
“You should go dance!” Ryeowook exclaims at Key and Sungmin as another cup of alcohol is offered to her. “I have to drive home so I’d rather be completely sober when the time comes.” She tells them with a bright smile. The guy that offers the cup melts at her smile as he walks away with a glazed look.  
“If by dancing you mean sex with clothes then no thank you…” Key points out as she checks a cup to see if the punch has been spiked. “Good it’s untainted! Here you can drink this.” Key hands over a cup to Taemin as he thanks her with a wide bright smile.  
  
  
“Why did you bring the freshman Key?” Ryeowook whines as she watches the freshman drink from the cup of punch. “Not that you’re not cute and all, but usually freshman don’t come to these types of parties until they’re a sophomore.” Ryeowook quickly tells him, but Taemin just waves it off as nothing.  
  
“Don’t worry Ryeowook noona, I’m having fun!” Taemin exclaims with a hundred watt smile. The faint sound of someone freaking out over Taemin’s smile is barely heard until Ryeowook leans over to plant a kiss on his forehead. The freaking out over the smile changes to a freaking out over Taemin being slightly tainted by the sluttish one with the distracting boobs.  
  
“Key may I take this glorious cute kid and go dance?” Ryeowook asks as she turns to the kids date. Key waves her hand at Ryeowook telling her to don’t get pregnant in the process because Taemin’s too young to be a father. A small squeal comes from the girl when a cup of alcohol is pressed into her hand. “Come on kid. Let’s go dance!”  
  
Taemin surprises everyone when he shows that yes he can really dance. That known fact gives Ryeowook joy as she makes it known that he’s her dancing partner not theirs. The freshman just enjoys being able to dance and have fun with no alcohol in his system though the older ones amuse him because they are way too drunk for their own good. He dances with Ryeowook until they can’t dance anymore.  
  
“You go sit by Sungmin and Kyuhyun. I’ll be back with drinks that contain no alcohol for the both of us.” Ryeowook watches Taemin sits next to Sungmin as she fights with Kyuhyun over a cup that she obviously doesn’t need before heading off towards the kitchen. While on her way she catches Key leaning against a wall moving side to side with her eye on someone near by.  
  
“What are you doing at a party of all things?” Ryeowook’s question is edged with a bit of rudeness when she notices that Siwon is in her way of getting something untainted to drink for her and Taemin. Siwon studies her quietly before he tilts his head in confusion.  
  
“Why aren’t you drunk and having sex with some nobody?” He shoots back at her. Ryeowook nods her head in acknowledgement that he was right as she moves around him for two cups. “Did I speak too soon? Are you going to get drunk and sleep with your date now?”  
  
“Didn’t come with a date and the cup is for a ball of sunshine called Taemin. I refuse to sleep with him.” Ryeowook said as she filled the two cups up with water. “Besides I came here to have fun not to be an idiot. I don’t plan on sleeping with anyone.”  
  
“The school slut Kim Ryeowook doesn’t want to sleep anyone? Is she now a saint?” Siwon asked her with that dimpled smile of his. Smirking at him, Ryeowook steps a step closer to his body so that she can drag her fingers down his body.  
  
“Me a saint? Don’t make me laugh… I didn’t see anyone to my liking that I wanted to sleep with. Now if you’re offering that’s a complete different story.” Siwon’s hand clutches the counter behind him as Ryeowook has him pinned against it. He’s suddenly completely conscious about the way her body presses into his in all of the right places. She leans towards his lips so that her own can play against his to beg for a wanted kiss.  
  
“R-Ryeowook…” Siwon whispers against her lips. He wants her to lean ever so slightly that their lips are touching for a sealing kiss. A playful smile tugs against her lips before she moves completely away. Siwon’s body feels suddenly cold from the lack of warmth of Ryeowook’s pressed against his.  
  
“I need to take Taemin his drink. I’ll see you later Siwon oppa!” With both drinks in hand, Ryeowook walked out of the kitchen as she leaves Siwon at a loss. He wanted to have her pressed against his body with her lips meshed against. The thought of waiting to have sex until he’s married suddenly felt more like a horrible challenge he had to go through rather than the honorable privilege his religion taught it as.  
  
Ryeowook dances her way carefully back to where Taemin is sitting. He’s sitting as far away as he can from the making out forms of Kyuhyun and Sungmin as if he’s trying not to disturb them with his presence. Twirling around, Ryeowook holds out a cup towards Taemin without losing a single drop of its liquid contents.  
  
“Thank you noona!” Taemin trills happily as he begins to sip from the cup. The way Kyuhyun and Sungmin are off in their own little making out world doesn’t bug him as much now that he has a cup of water in his hold. Key takes that moment to give Ryeowook this look that’s caught between a want and a desire.  
  
“He’s just… I don’t even know what he is! He seems so gay because of the way he hangs off of Chansung, but Ryeowook! He’s just so hot!” Key exclaims as her mouth begins to get the best of her. Ryeowook rolls her eyes as she plops her self between Taemin and the making out girls as she thinks about how to answer Key.  
  
“I highly doubt it’s like that. You should just go talk to him.” Ryeowook’s answer doesn’t help Key at all as she has this look that looks as if she’s slightly constipated or surprise. The latter one seemed to work because Key began to blubber like a complete idiot.  
  
“Talk to him? I can barely look at him without blushing Ryeowook! How am I supposed to talk to him if I’m too busy blushing?” Ryeowook pulls Key up onto her feet as the two begin to walk around through the group of dancing drunks. It didn’t help at all that the one she was kindly helping out was a bit tipsy her self.  
  
“It takes a little bit nerves Key.” Ryeowook has Key not too far away from Jaebum and Chansung as they talk about god knows what guys talk about. “You’re sexy and sophisticated. Gather up those nerves of steel that I know you have for wanting to deal with me of all people and just… Go get him tiger!”  
  
Key has faint idea that the she should be pissed at Ryeowook for putting her in this type of situation. The alcohol in her system messes with it enough as she’s suddenly pushed into the direction where Jaebum happens to be. Stumbling forward, Key is surprised that he managed to catch her just in time. With a blush staining her cheeks, Key looks up to find her self not staring into the eyes of Jaebum. Instead she’s in the arms of Chansung, who’s looking quite amused at her.  
  
“Are you and Jaebum dating?” Key’s mouth works much faster then her brain as she finds her self-asking a question she silently asked inside. Chansung’s eye roll tells her that yes she’s incredibly drunk at the moment and that she did just ask that question. Suddenly she’s moving and being pushed to somewhere else as the world suddenly makes her nauseous. Her eyes close briefly so that she could make her world stop fucking spinning so god damn much.  
  
“She’s your problem to deal with Jay.” Chansung’s voice says making Key’s eyes snap open. She’s inside of Jaebum’s arms as he stares down at her with a look that says what-problem-would-that-be.  
  
“Ooh he’s here!” Key exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Jaebum’s neck. Just like that her world goes dark with small intervals of Jaebum, dancing, dancing with Jaebum, doing something incredibly stupid, Kyuhyun and Sungmin making out on the couch, and Ryeowook stuffing her into the car with Taemin and his look of complete worry as Kyuhyun and Sungmin were still making out with hands roaming all over the other’s body.  
  
It’s not until she’s awake inside of Ryeowook’s room that she realized that she done something incredibly stupid, but she just can’t figure out what it was. It possibly went with the fact that she had no underwear and the way Jaebum’s number is registered into her phone under “Sexy Dancing Bear”.  
  
“What the fuck did I do last night?” Key finds herself asking as she reads Jaebum’s text message over and over. The consequences would be horrible of whatever happened especially since Jaebum sent a message saying:  
  
From: Jaebum  
To: Key (06:18)  
 _Good morning my drunken sunshine! Are you missing something that’s needed for a complete dressed body? Have fun figuring out who has your underwear because it sure as hell not me._  



	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Crossposted from livejournal to here.

“You’re ignoring her again…” Junho tells Sungmin in a singsong voice as they sit with Key yet again during their break. Key shoots a look of shut-the-fuck-up at her as Sungmin pretends that she’s not ignoring Kyuhyun for the second time that month. “What’s wrong with you? I thought Ryeowook did well with pushing you over to Jaebum since you have his number saved into your phone.” Junho shoots at Key because the other girl is starting to piss her off.   
  
“That’s not the problem!” The words are harsh as Key shoots another glare at the girl at her side. “The problem is that I lost something that night… and that something isn’t with Jaebum which makes me worry.”  
“Thanks for the cryptic message! That helps us figure out what the hell you’re talking about!” Sungmin’s words are dripping with sarcasm as she glares at her painted fingernails. “Do either of you carry nail polish remover with you?” Her pink colored nails remind her of the evening that she didn’t want to remember.  
  
“Why would we carry nail polish remover around with us? I can go ask Donghae if she does though.” Junho said as she sent a glance at Sungmin’s nails. She remembered how excited the other girl was when Kyuhyun offered the bottle of pink nail polish as a peace offering. Heck, Kyuhyun even offered to paint Sungmin’s nails to complete the freaking peace offering.  
  
“Jaebum doesn’t have the underwear I lost at that party… I don’t even know how I lost them either since I can only remember small intervals of that night after I got drunk.” Key said while falling against the table in front of her. At her words, the other two shoot her wary looks of disbelief at what she actually admitted.  
“You lost your underwear at that party?” Sungmin asked the same moment Junho asked, “What do you remember?”  
  
“Yes I lost them at that party… and I remember drinking a lot while Ryeowook danced with Taemin, drinking some more as Kyuhyun started to make out with Sungmin, Ryeowook pushing me towards Jaebum, falling into Chansung, asking Chansung if he’s dating Jaebum, being pushed to Jaebum, dancing, drinking some more, dancing some more, and Ryeowook pushing me into her car with Sungmin and Kyuhyun still making out… Did you two ever stop to breathe?” Key listed before turning to the blushing Sungmin at the memory.  
  
“Is that why you’re avoiding Kyuhyun again? Because the two of you made out?” Junho questions quite loudly causing. Sungmin shot a glare at her friend before she shot a look over her shoulder to make sure that Kyuhyun didn’t hear that.  
  
“Kyuhyun doesn’t remember making out with me because of the amount of alcohol she consumed that night. To her we went back to my house where she collapsed on my bed and clung onto me like a bear. She feels bad for hugging me in her sleep…” Sungmin mutters low enough for the other two to hear.  
  
“Aren’t you being a little bit too mean to her if she doesn’t remember? Kyuhyun’s probably thinking that you hate her for clinging onto you in her sleep.” Key for no reason suddenly slaps Junho upside the head. “God what was that for you bitch! I think I’m bleeding now!”  
  
“I’m the one who lost her freaking underwear at a party! Help me!” Key practically screeches causing heads to turn in her direction. “What?! A girl can’t lose her underwear at a party while she’s drunk then freak out about it?!” Instantly heads turn back around, but it’s obvious that Jaebum’s friends find her anger more humorous than scary.  
  
“Fucking bastards…” Key muttered as she glared angrily at the group of laughing males. With Key’s anger being fueled by each laugh, Sungmin quietly took her leave so that she could have a moment of peace. Junho was left to fend for herself as Key turned on her for a sudden make out session right there in front of everyone.  
  
   
“Do you think there will be lots of pretty girls here mei mei?” Zhoumi asked as he bounced on his heels. His words were in Chinese as he waited for this Cho Kyuhyun person to show up to show him around. Next to him Han Geng shot a look that told him to calm the hell down.  
  
“I’m sure there will be girls to your liking Zhoumi… I’m not sure why you’re asking me that since I’m a girl myself…” Han Geng’s words dripped in sarcasm, as she felt more annoyed then excited. The warnings of how this Kim Ryeowook was a girl to be wary of made no sense when the office secretary spoke to her. It sounded as if Kim Ryeowook was more of a disease then a human being coming from their mouths. She fucking hated it when people degraded others to someone else as if they were trying to help.  
  
“Are you still upset at them mei mei?” Zhoumi asked as he leaned toward the girl beside him. Her glare made him smile as he realized that yes she was still a bit pissed off. “They probably wanted to warn you so that you wouldn’t mess with the girl. She could be part of the yakuza!”  
  
“Zhoumi, the yakuza are Japanese not Korean you freaking idiot!” Han Geng snapped as she smacked her friend angrily upside the head. “I’m mad because it feels like China again. You know how they treated me because of my parents.”  
  
“Geng, they didn’t understand what happened. You’re nothing like them and you know it.” Zhoumi told his friend as he wrapped an arm around Han Geng’s shoulders.  
  
“How do you know I’m not like them Zhoumi? I have their genes embedded into my DNA….” Han Geng muttered as she leaned her head against his shoulder. “My mother took off with our neighbor’s money and my father was convicted of helping her… They had a right to spread those rumors about me…”  
  
“Don’t let me ever here you say that Han Geng!” Zhoumi exclaimed loudly. Sure they were conversing in Chinese, but the volume of his words caused the few people walking by to glance in their direction. “They had no right to call you a conniving slut that would spread her legs for a little bit of money! Do you know how much it hurt that I couldn’t help you because you wouldn’t let me? I had to sit there and watch you fade away because you wouldn’t let me join you in exile from the others!”  
  
“Excuse me? I’m supposed to show a Zhoumi around?” A feminine voice asked causing both Zhoumi and Han Geng to turn to look at who interrupted them with a glare. The glare on Zhoumi’s face disappeared the moment he realized that the one who was supposed to show him around was a girl, a very cute girl that was giving them a look that said you-better-hurry-the-fuck-up-or-else-I’m-leaving-you-to-fend-for-yourself.  
  
“Mei mei, is that cute girl showing me around? Please tell me that’s a cute girl and that I’m not daydreaming!” Zhoumi hissed at her in urgent Chinese. Han Geng rolled her eyes at the way her friend was acting as she looked at the girl in front of them.  
  
“He’s Zhoumi. I guess I’ll continue to stand here for this Kim Ryeowook girl…” Han Geng said to the girl. (Didn’t they say Cho Kyuhyun was the name of Zhoumi’s guide?)  
  
“I’m Kyuhyun. I know Ryeowook personally. So that will be an interesting experience for you, but please don’t let her scare you off. The others will be glad to get to know you even if we’re a bunch of different type of girls.” The smile that was given to Han Geng was sincere before Zhoumi tailed after the girl like a puppy.  
  
Han Geng smiled to herself as she waited patiently for “Kim Ryeowook” to show her around. She ignored the way looks of ogling were sent in her direction by some guys. To keep her mind at ease, reviews of Chinese traditional dance and ballet steps were silently memorized as she swayed slightly side to side with a slight glazed look in her eyes.  
  
   
Jongwoon raised a curious eyebrow at the way Ryeowook was still sitting in his classroom. He knew as well as she did that the job of showing someone around the school was up to her. A wiggle of fingers was enough of an indication that told him that she wasn’t going to be showing anyone around the school anytime soon.  
“Weren’t you called down to the office to show a new student around?” Jongwoon asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose from underneath his glasses. He caught the flash of skin as Ryeowook stretched her arms up above her head.  
  
“Donghae’s taking care of it for me with the promise of a new telescope. She may be really ditzy, but that girl loves her stars and planets.” Ryeowook explained as she moved behind his desk with slow languid steps. Her steps were slow enough for his eyes to travel down her legs then back up to meet her eyes.  
  
“Telescope?” Jongwoon breathed out as Ryeowook leaned on the edge of his desk. His eyes glanced over to the empty hallway before his right hand rested on her hip. The curve of it was safe enough territory just in case someone showed up by pretending that he was reaching around her for something.  
  
“Showing a new girl around the school is boring, especially when I rather spend my break with you sir.” Ryeowook smiled brightly at him. “Would you like to know how I’d like to spend my break with you sir?”  
“We’re not having sex in school if that’s what you’re thinking about.” Jongwoon gave her a pointed look, but her crystal trill of a laugh told him that wasn’t what she meant. A smile tugged at her lips as she placed her hand on top of the one of his on her hip.  
  
“I rather that happen between us in a more private setting because if we were to get caught in school you’d be fired, I wouldn’t want that to happen to you. I was actually thinking that we could talk about tonight’s tutoring session. I’m not quite getting those exponents and negatives.” Ryeowook trailed Jongwoon’s hand from her hip up to her waist. His fingers curled ever so slightly to tell her his attention was completely on her.  
  
“We can talk about these exponents and negatives during your tutoring lessons Miss Kim. Besides I have a better idea for what you want…” Pulling Ryeowook towards him a little bit, Jongwoon leaned up to meet her lips. Her hands cupped his face tenderly as she slowly kissed him back with my vigor. Ryeowook would buy Donghae the most amazing telescope she ever seen since Jongwoon was making this kiss completely worth ditching for, especially if he continued to do that thing with his tongue that made her whimper.  
  
   
Donghae froze at the sight of the girl that was leaning against the wall next to the office. Ryeowook didn’t tell her that the one she’d guide around the school would be so exotically beautiful. Screw the damn telescope that would be hers for doing this, Donghae wanted to study the depths of this girl’s eyes.  
  
Suddenly turning into a predator, Donghae steadily walked towards the girl with the long brown hair that teased her waist. The girl didn’t notice her presence as she slowly began to kind of circle around to figure out how to engage into a conversation. Gathering up enough nerves, Donghae walked over with a small skip to her step. Those dark eyes felt like they were going to swallow her up the moment they focused on her.  
  
“Kim Ryeowook?” The new girl asks slowly as Donghae’s heart does a little flip even though she’s being called the wrong name. Slowly her fingers reach out and begin to thread through the new girl’s silky looking hair. The strands feel soft against her fingers, but it’s the gentle curve of the new girl’s hip that catches Donghae’s complete attention. A small lazy smile spreads across her lips before being drawn back up to those dark eyes once again.  
  
“Sorry to keep you waiting… um… What’s your name?” Donghae asks as she’s studied for a moment. The slight upturn of a smile enough for Donghae to know that things will be perfect between them.  
  
“Han Geng, but you can call me Hankyung if it’s easier.” The suggestion to call her something else made Donghae frown. Hankyung didn’t seem to flow off the tongue the way Han Geng did.  
  
“I prefer Han Geng. It’s a pretty name that rolls off the tongue in the right way. Everyone else will want to call you Hankyung, but I’ll call you Han Geng if you don’t mind.” Donghae’s words caught Han Geng off guard as she listened to the girl before her. The way fingers stroke at her hipbone idly as if it’s nothing doesn’t bug her either.  
  
“I don’t know why the office people were making such a big deal about you… You don’t seem that bad Ryeowook.” Han Geng says with ease. There’s suddenly a look of oh yeah on the other girl’s face.  
  
“Ryeowook promised to buy me a new telescope if I showed you around. Knowing her, she’s probably off making out with someone right now because she has nothing better to do during break.” Donghae explains as her fingers drop from Han Geng’s hipbone.  
  
“So you’re not Kim Ryeowook?” Han Geng slowly finds her self-asking the unknown girl before her. When she got a shake of a head as an answer, Han Geng found the question, “Then who are you?” spill from her lips.  
  
“I’m Lee Donghae! I’ll show you around the school! Which we should probably do now before break is over. I don’t think people in the office will like it if we just stood her talking with out moving around for break!” The tug on Han Geng’s arm beckons her forward as Donghae rattled off something about how she would love the school.  
  
   
The two new students are eagerly welcomed as Kyuhyun and Donghae introduce them to everyone. No one questions why Donghae has her arm curled around Han Geng’s waist while Zhoumi fails at wooing Kyuhyun into his pure awesome manliness. The whole group enjoyed the company of the two new Chinese students thoroughly. Well oh so everyone thought up until Sungmin ran off without saying anything.  
  
“And there she goes…” Junho muttered as she got up from her seat. “You stay here with Zhoumi Kyuhyun. I’ll go check on her.”  
  
“But!” Kyuhyun tries to protest, but it dies in her throat when Junho’s off to catch up with Sungmin. “Why is she avoiding me yet again?” Kyuhyun questions everyone, but no answer is given to help.  
  
“Can we please focus on the problem that’s at hand? My problem of where the fuck my underwear is?” Key snaps at everyone. Donghae waves her hand at Key with disinterest as strands of Han Geng’s hair slips through her fingers.  
  
“Stop your bitching and moaning about your underwear!” Ryeowook’s voice snaps at Key the moment she reached the table. Her eyes flick at the two new people with approving looks before turning back to Key. “It was your own damn fault for getting drunk. If you just kept the alcohol consumption down to what you had already had when I helped you out then you wouldn’t be having this problem!”  
  
“Han Geng, Zhoumi, this is Kim Ryeowook.” Donghae tells the two as her fingers find the jut of Han Geng’s hipbone once again. Han Geng’s eyes flick over to look at Ryeowook then back at Donghae.  
  
“I’m glad that you showed me around the school…” Han Geng admits causing Ryeowook to shoot her a look that said oh-really. “I’m most definitely glad that you were the one that you showed me around…” The nod of her head is enough to make Donghae smile brightly as her fingers curl ever so slightly around Han Geng’s hipbone.  
  
“Key? May I talk to you about something?” The new voice catches everyone off guard as they turn to see that bible hugging Choi Siwon is standing near by. His eyes flicked over in Ryeowook’s direction briefly before turning back to Key.  
  
“What do you want? Can’t you see that I’m having a crisis here?” Key snapped as she turned on the poor boy. Siwon sighed a little bit as he pulled something out of his bag.  
  
“I think this will help with your crisis…” He tells her as he hands over a handful of cloth. Snatching the cloth ball out of Siwon’s hand, Key unravels it to discover that hey it was her underwear. “You sort of stuffed them into my pocket as you ran away from Ryeowook because you didn’t want to leave the party. I washed them and everything for you, but there you go! Your undergarments are returned to you!”  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK? YOU HAD THEM THE WHOLE TIME?!?!?!” Key screams in horror as a dark blush stained Siwon’s cheeks. The roar of laughter from Jaebum’s friends is suddenly heard across the lawn as Key’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. A dark glare was sent at them to shut them up before she began to pout. Siwon disappears from the table instantly so that he doesn’t have to be ridiculed for being the one with Key’s undergarments.  
  
“Why did it have to be Choi Siwon of all people?” Key groans to herself as Donghae randomly tugs Han Geng’s face to her own. The flurry of lips quickly pressing together is seen for a moment before the ditzy female jumps to her feet and skips away.  
  
“Did Donghae-” Eeteuk started slowly as she watched Han Geng go by as if being kissed by Donghae was nothing.  
  
“-Just kiss Hankyung?” Shindong said as she finished Eeteuk’s sentence. All eyes moved over to the girl that had been silent all this time until she got up to go meet with Eunhyuk. This was why she spent more time with her boyfriend rather than her own friends. They all gave her funny looks when she spoke.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Crossposted from livejournal to here.

“Do you find it odd that Donghae’s been kind of possessive over Hankyung?” Sungmin asked Ryeowook as they walked down the street together. The two were on their way to meet with the group of girls that made up their ring of friends. “I mean it’s completely out of character for her to do anything with another girl.” Sungmin added after a moment of thought.  
  
“It’s Donghae, who knows what truly goes on in that head of hers. Besides I don’t think Hankyung minds since she doesn’t say anything or stops it from happening.” Ryeowook pointed out as they walked up to the doors to the club the other girls were probably inside of.  
  
“Hi boys~!” Ryeowook chimed at the bouncers as they let them pass. She made a slight effort to run a single hand across the arm muscles of one of the bouncers while shooting him a wink. A look of loss was shot at Ryeowook the moment her hand was extracted away so that she could enter the club.  
  
“Dude, that’s Kim Ryeowook. She may sleep around, but she’s really choosey about it. I highly doubt you have a chance.” The other bouncer shot at the love struck fool beside him. Ryeowook grinned wickedly as she heard the conversation while walking through the doors. Sungmin trilled happily the moment the music began to thrum heavily against their eardrums.  
  
“Oh look there’s Key shooting daggers at whoever is trying to hang off of her. Do you think we should go dance for a little bit so that we don’t have to deal with her ultra bitchiness?” Sungmin asked as the two watched Key glare at the guy talking to her. Silently she watched Jaebum stroll up to the table to pull Key out of her seat to go dance. Ryeowook on the other hand scanned the area with her eyes to see who was there. A small smirk spread across her lips the moment she realized someone of interest.  
  
“You can go dance if you’d like. I want to go check on how Hankyung is doing with a clingy Donghae.” Sungmin glanced at the girl beside her curiously, but didn’t say anything else as the older female strolled away. It wasn’t her business to know why Ryeowook had to lie to go see whoever had her attention since it was plainly obvious that Donghae had Hankyung dancing with her.  
  
“Sungmin you made it!” Kyuhyun exclaimed the moment she saw her friend. Without saying a word, Sungmin ducked away from her friend and headed over to where Eeteuk was sitting while staring into her drink. “Is she still mad at me for hugging her in my sleep? I’ve already apologized for that.” Kyuhyun muttered as she watched Sungmin give Eeteuk a quick hug.  
  
“Girl, you have some serious issues if you think that’s why Sungmin’s mad you.” Junho piped up out of nowhere. Kyuhyun shot a glare at her friend before walking away. “She’s not mad at you for the hugging… She’s not even mad at you!” Junho added on as she followed after Kyuhyun like a pest.  
  
“Then why is she avoiding me Junho? Sungmin only avoids me when I’ve done something to piss her off! Explain to me why she’s avoiding me now of all times!” Kyuhyun turned on the other girl with fire dancing in her dark eyes. Junho smirked at Kyuhyun as she took a step forward to put her lips near the other girl’s ear.  
  
“She’s avoiding you because to her she knew that she should have stopped you or else it would hurt her more. Part of her wanted you to remember, but you didn’t. That’s why she’s ignoring you.” With that said Junho sashayed away with a smile playing on her lips leaving Kyuhyun very confused.  
  
“What did I do?” Kyuhyun asked out loud as her eyes slid over to watch Sungmin chat happily with Eeteuk about who knew what. Shaking her head, she decided that she would corner her friend the moment she could to get this figured out. For now Zhoumi was walking towards her with a small bounce to his step.  
  
  
Kibum glared at his cousin as she sat on his lap with a wide grin on her face. The moment Heechul left to use the restroom, Ryeowook crawled into his lap with a grin that told him that she wanted something from him. The fact that Siwon was sitting right there watching them wasn’t helping any.  
  
“Tell me what you want so your big butt can get off of me.” Kibum sighed as he called Ryeowook on what she wanted. A glint flashed through her dark eyes just before she hopped a little bit on his lap for his big butt comment. “Hurry up, Heechul won’t like it that you’re in her spot when she gets back cousin dearest.”  
  
“Now that we’re on the same page cousin,” Ryeowook started as she looked at her nails. She glanced over to see that Siwon was huddle over an almost empty cup. “Siwon, could you be a dear and get me something to drink as I talk to my cousin? Get me whatever you find fitting for me okay?” Siwon nodded his head as he slowly got up out of his spot.  
  
“Now that’s he’s out of earshot, tell me what you want.” Kibum snapped as he glanced over to see if Heechul was coming back yet. Ryeowook slid from Kibum’s lap as she sat in her own seat.  
  
“Ditch church boy for me.” Ryeowook simply said causing Kibum to turn a hard look at her that said he was not ditching Siwon as a friend. “I mean here at the club not at as a friend. I want to spend a little bit of quality time with him.”  
  
“You’re trying to get into Siwon’s pants aren’t you?” Kibum asked suspiciously. Ryeowook grinned in answer causing Kibum to sputter at her. “Choi Siwon? The most religious kid in school seriously? Why him Ryeowook?”  
  
“It’s not like I’m going to get into his pants immediately…. It’s a challenge… Besides he’s the one that left me standing like an idiot in front of Kyuhyun’s…” Ryeowook told Kibum with a pout. “Please just do this for me. Who knows maybe he’ll rub off on me and I’ll turn into a good little church girl!”  
  
“I highly doubt that, but fine I’ll ditch him with you. I’ll use sex as bait to get Heechul out of here.” Kibum sighed as he sat back in his seat. It was then that Siwon and Heechul returned to the table without a clue what had just taken place. Having an idea formulate inside of his head, Kibum shot Ryeowook a smirk. A wary glance was shot back at him.  
  
“I can’t believe you want to stay with us Ryeowook. You know that we don’t have anywhere for you to sleep. You know that my parents don’t like your choice of lifestyle. I think you’ll have to stay alone inside of that large house of yours that’s bound to get broken into.” Kibum used his it’s-such-a-pity voice for his little plan. He knew as well as Ryeowook that her parents had left for the weekend claiming that they both had business trips that they had to attend.  
  
“Kibum… I said I wanted to stay for a night. Not the whole weekend. It’s get lonesome in that house of mine.” Ryeowook snapped as she watched him closely. She had no clue what her cousin was up to and part of her didn’t want to know.  
  
“You can’t stay home alone Ryeowook! It’s not right for a girl to stay home alone, especially if she lives in a place that’s bound to be broken into!” Siwon exclaimed as he turned wide fearful eyes on her. Ryeowook glanced at her cousin as she slowly put the pieces of what he was doing together.  
  
“Siwon, what are you going to do about it? It’s not like you can force her stay at your house for a whole weekend.” Heechul pointed out from her spot on Kibum’s lap. Siwon glanced at her then back at Ryeowook as he thought about what was said. Ryeowook had a feeling that she didn’t like the way Siwon was staring at her.  
  
“No I can’t force her to stay at my house for the whole weekend. But I can do something else.” Siwon said slowly as Ryeowook instantly didn’t like the direction Siwon was heading in. “Will you let me stay with you Ryeowook?”  
  
“What?!” Ryeowook and Heechul exclaimed at the same time. They shot looks of what the fuck to one another before turning back to stare at Siwon as if he was crazy. Kibum smirked to himself as he realized that his plan to spoil Ryeowook’s weekend was a brilliant one if Siwon did end up staying at Ryeowook’s house because it meant that she couldn’t sleep around with anyone with church boy in the house.  
  
“I’m serious Ryeowook let me stay at your house because you can’t stay alone.” Siwon told her with complete sincerity. Ryeowook glared at Kibum for making this happen as she got up on her feet.  
  
“I’m going to go dance…” She murmured before disappearing into the mass of people grinding against one another. There was no way she could let Siwon of all people stay at her house when her parents weren’t there. The pulse of the music thrummed throughout her body as she just let herself go for a little bit of fun. Her Siwon problem would be left to be dealt with later.  
  
  
Han Geng leaned against Zhoumi as he held her up from falling over. Donghae ran off to find Eeteuk about heading home or something along those lines. Kyuhyun stood near by with a cup of water in her hand ready to splash on the Chinese female if she decided to fall asleep on them.  
  
“I’ve told you so many times to stay away from alcohol…” Zhoumi murmured in Chinese as he heaved her up. “Where the fuck did you get it from anyways? This place doesn’t serve alcohol.” He glared at the wall opposite them as Han Geng slowly curled herself around Zhoumi’s body with a giggle. He hated it when his friend got drunk because she always got clingy and emotional, which he had to fix every single time.  
  
“I don’t…. I don’t know… where I… got it from… Ask Donghae!” Han Geng murmured in a slur of Chinese and Korean. A frown spread across her lips when she realized that the other girl had disappeared. “Where did… Donghae go? Wasn’t… she with… me? Zhoumi… was… Donghae… abducted by aliens?”  
  
Zhoumi cursed to himself as a drunk Han Geng slowly began to unravel into a complete mess. He shot a look to Kyuhyun to search for Donghae quickly which made her disappear almost instantly as Han Geng began to freak out about aliens abducting Donghae. Somewhere along the lines of Han Geng spouting out that she knew those aliens were out to get Donghae and the girl flailing around, Zhoumi wrapped his arms around her body to keep her from fucking moving so much.  
  
“I got her!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as she dragged Donghae over to where Zhoumi had Han Geng pinned against his body. Spouts of aliens and spaceships fell from Han Geng’s lips until she caught sight of Donghae standing near by with Sungmin and Eeteuk nearby just in case something went wary.  
  
“Donghae! You’re back! Did aliens abduct you? They didn’t make you pregnant right? Please tell that you’re not going to have alien babies!” Han Geng exclaimed rapidly in Chinese as she broke free from Zhoumi’s hold with a kick to the shin. Donghae shot a confused look at Zhoumi for him to translate as he held his leg in pain. Kyuhyun patted his shoulder lightly as a she smiled in amusement. The translation of Han Geng’s words was grunted out as Zhoumi rubbed his shin. Sometimes Han Geng’s first instinct to kick to get out of someone holding her sucked for him at the times when he dared to hold her against him.  
  
“I wasn’t abducted by aliens Han Geng. I had to go find Eeteuk about getting a ride home for us because I didn’t think you’d want to walk home with your world fuzzy the way it is right now. I’m pretty sure that I won’t have any alien babies.” Donghae murmured with a smile on her face. Han Geng suddenly looked visibly relieved as she relaxed against Donghae’s body. Snaking an arm around Han Geng’s waist subconsciously, Donghae turned to look at Eeteuk about leaving.  
  
“Yeah I think it’s time we got her home.” Eeteuk stated as she motioned for Donghae to get Han Geng outside. “Sungmin can you get a ride with one the others? Oh! And make sure that Key doesn’t do anything stupid again. She may not be able to get drunk this time around, but knowing her she will do something stupid.”  
  
“I’ll make sure she gets home!” Kyuhyun exclaimed making that her chance to latch onto her friend before she ran off. Sungmin shot a wide-eyed look into Kyuhyun’s direction as Eeteuk left with Donghae and Han Geng in tow.  
  
“I need to go check on Key…” Sungmin murmured before she slipped out of Kyuhyun’s hold. She was able to take a couple steps before Kyuhyun hugged her from behind making her stop.  
  
“You can’t runaway from me forever Sungmin. I miss my friend so we need to talk about this tonight. Promise me you’ll come back so we can talk this over?” Kyuhyun’s words were muttered right into Sungmin’s ear causing shutters to vibrate through body a bit. A nod was given as answer before the hold was dropped for her to be able to free to go.  
  
  
From Ryeowook  
To Kibum (22:42)  
Don’t ditch church boy… I realized I was supposed to have a tutoring session tonight.  
  
From KibumTo Ryeowook (22:46)  
You have a tutor? For what?  
  
From Ryeowook  
To Kibum (22:49)  
Yes I have a tutor and it’s for math thank you very much. So can you not ditch church boy? I need to contact my tutor about the session I forgot about.  
  
From Kibum  
To Ryeowook (22:52)  
In math seriously? Math is your strongest point in school. How the hell do you need a tutor?  
  
From RyeowookTo Kibum (23:14)  
Because my tutor is hot? That’s why I need a tutor. Take care of church boy for me! Tutor is here now! :D  
  
From Kibum  
To Ryeowook (23:16)  
Already taken care of, but you so owe me one! And I don’t need to know that your tutor is hot. I’m going to ignore the feeling that you won’t be studying and pretend that you are. Enjoy!  
  
From Ryeowook  
To Kibum (23:18)  
You can pretend that I’m studying a subject that I don’t need to study in all you want. But I’m still getting some tonight! ;D  
  
From Kibum  
To Ryeowook (23:20)  
Ew stfu about your sex life!  
  
Ryeowook shut her phone off after she read Kibum’s last message. She needed to know that Siwon would have been taken care of because the idea of him showing up at her house while she was busy wasn’t a pretty one. There was no way she would let him spoil her weekend that would emphasize more on the fun side more than the lame side.   
  
“Sorry about that, I had to make sure my cousin would do something for me.” Ryeowook told Jongwoon as she left her cell phone on the table. Jongwoon cleared his throat as he looked at his surroundings. Part of him didn’t know why he was over there at eleven at night, but the other part didn’t care.  
  
“It’s fine… You know it’s pretty late, are you sure you want to study math at this time?” Jongwoon asked as he ignored the fact that Ryeowook was sitting quite close to him and that he was at her house with no parent supervision.  
  
“I was hoping we could leave the math alone since I’m already good at it. Besides I think you know why I invited you over here.” Her words were soft and low as they began to cause a hot burning feeling to boil below the belt. His resistance had been crumbling down to nothing when she got a hold of him in the first place for their missed tutoring session.  
  
“Ryeowook… You know this is wrong for us to have a relationship like this. I’m your teacher.” Jongwoon said as he stared at a certain point in the carpet. He knew that the moment he looked into those dark eyes of hers that everything would be thrown out the window. If he could keep her away just long enough then maybe he could let it all go.  
  
Ryeowook curled an arm around Jongwoon’s neck as she crawled into his lap with a small smile stretched across those lips of hers. Eyes flickered down at her lips before meeting her eyes as the rest of his resistance crumbled down to nothing. The look she gave him was one that told him that she didn’t care that it was wrong. Strands of her hair trickled over her shoulder to wisp the side of Jongwoon’s face as she slowly leaned forward to press her lips against his.  
  
Hands curled ever so slightly on Ryeowook’s hips as they grasped to keep her right where she was. Lips opened ever so slightly to let tongues meet for a slow sensual dance. Jongwoon wanted to curl his arms around her lithe waist so that he could feel her right against his body, but another part of him wanted to know how her naked body felt pressed against his own for a different type of dance.  
  
“Mm… I see someone’s happy…” Ryeowook murmured against his lips as she felt something poking her thigh. Pulling back ever so slightly, she grinned at Jongwoon as she shifted her body ever so slightly. The small gasp that he gave was all that Ryeowook needed to know the next step as she slipped off of his lap. With the loss of another body pressed against his, Jongwoon looked up to find Ryeowook tugging him off of the couch.  
  
“Come on, I have an idea, but we have to be in a different room.” Her words promised so much and so little at the same time as they slowly climbed up the stairs. Jongwoon had an idea what was going to happen, but at that point in time he really didn’t care as long as he got to touch that soft spot on her thigh.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Crossposted from livejournal to here.

A whimper came from Ryeowook as she felt the brush of Jongwoon’s fingers against that one spot. For some odd reason he liked the feel of that one spot on her thigh, but she wasn’t complaining since it caused the brief spark of shutters down her spine. With his lips pressed against her collarbone, Ryeowook whimpered another little moan as she felt his fingers crawl up a little bit higher underneath her skirt.  
  
“Stop… teasing…” She breathed out as she felt his fingers slide back down a little bit. His little teasing touches were slowly driving her over the edge as they both had way too much clothing still on for her own liking. A low chuckle vibrated against her neck as little nips and kisses were pressed there.  
  
“Patience is a virtue.” Jongwoon told her as he pulled his head up to plant a small kiss against her lips. He had resisted her at first when he first came over, but she had easily made it crumble the moment she slipped onto his lap for a slow sensual kiss.  
  
“Patients are for doctors and I’m not a doctor… So get on with it…” Ryeowook murmured before her shirt was pulled up and over her head. It felt as if his hands were all over her body as he slid his hands all over. Pulling his head down, Ryeowook poured all of her wants into that one kiss to show him how much she needed him to move on.  
  
“I think you’ve had enough of teasing…” He murmured against her lips. She had thrusted her hips ever so slightly to make a point. The victorious hum vibrated from the back of throat as the rest of their clothes were soon thrown off. Ryeowook hooked one of her legs around Jongwoon’s as she drew him closer. A need for full body contact burned underneath her skin as she felt the beginning of her want become slightly fulfilled as everything fell right into place.  
  
  
“Someone got lucky last night.” Sungmin pointed out as Ryeowook sat down next to her during break. “I thought you had to study last night. How in the world did studying turn into sex?” Sungmin added after a moment of thought. Ryeowook sent a halfhearted glare into her direction.   
  
“Why are you avoiding Kyuhyun still when it’s obvious that she done nothing wrong?” Ryeowook shot back making Sungmin shut up. “It’s rude to make her think that you hate her and make her want to sit at a different table because she thinks you hate her.”  
  
“I don’t hate her… I just don’t know how to tell her that while she was completely wasted we began to make out. I’m afraid that I’ll lose her as a friend.” Sungmin admitted as she looked over to find Kyuhyun sitting with Zhoumi. Whatever they were talking about had Kyuhyun’s attention, but it was also obvious that she was off in another place.  
  
“Afraid to lose her as a friend or are you afraid that she won’t want more like you do?” Ryeowook gave Sungmin a look that told her to try and dare to lie to her about this. Swallowing back her pride, Sungmin nodded her head as an answer. “The only way to deal with it is to talk to her about it Sungmin. And if I were you I’d do it fast because it looks to me that she’s spending way too much time with Zhoumi. According to Cousin, she hasn’t been on for their every other day lets kill the other’s butt in StarCraft battles.”  
  
“She hasn’t played StarCraft?” Sungmin squeaked out as she stared at Ryeowook in surprise. “That’s serious if she hasn’t played her game… She always complained to me about keeping her away from her game…”  
  
“Well do something about it!” Ryeowook pointed out as she waved her hand in slight cheering way. Exhaustion ran through her veins so much that she couldn’t even cheer on Sungmin properly. “I’m going back to class to sleep now… I’m so fucking tired…” Ryeowook murmured as she pulled herself up. Her slow process of heading back to class began as she left Sungmin behind pondering about what to do.  
  
  
Jonghyun didn’t realize he was searching for Junho until he spotted her standing there in her beautiful glory as she batted those long eyelashes of hers. She looked angelic like wearing her tan plaid skirt and tan sweater vest over the white button up shirt. His eyes surfs the figure of her body until he reached the black knee high socks with brown clogs. He almost wants to walk over there and kiss her until she’s breathless, but there’s just one little problem.  
  
Taecyeon is the one that’s getting the adoring looks from his angelic Junho.  
  
In his mind he sees the scene quite differently. Instead of Junho batting her eyelashes flirtingly, Jonghyun sees it as Taecyeon being a grease ball towards his girl. That’s why he walks over to where the two stand and cockily puts his arm around Junho’s shoulder as he shoots Taecyeon a sneer.  
  
“Oh god… what do you want now?” Junho tells him in disgust as she pushes his arm off of her. Jonghyun barely catches the amused look Taecyeon has as Junho shoos him away from her personal bubble. She muttered something too low for him to catch, but Taecyeon’s look of amusement turned to a small grin.  
  
“Is that how you treat your lover?” Jonghyun stupidly asks making Junho give him a long hard look. The way Taecyeon is close to laughing at his failed attempt of getting Junho makes Jonghyun a bit pissed off, but his attention says on Junho.  
  
“I don’t have a lover. We never have and never will be together.” Junho snapped at him angrily before turning away. She bids her farewell before disappearing down the hallway as Jonghyun watches her go like a lost puppy.  
  
“You need to change your tactics to get even a chance with that.” Taecyeon advises as he looks at the sophomore beside him. Jonghyun shoots him a glare before realizing that maybe his rival is right.  
  
“What do you have that I don’t have?” Jonghyun all of a sudden asks as he turns to give Taecyeon a good once over. The senior chuckles lowly at him as he begins to pat the younger one on the back for asking that.  
  
“At the moment you don’t have a lot of things. If you’d like I could assist you in trying to make things a bit better between you and her.” Jonghyun considers the hand of help for a long moment before he decides that maybe it would be a good move of him to accept Taecyeon’s offer. A nod of head makes the agreement that Jonghyun was hereby the student under senior Taecyeon’s guidance of getting Junho.  
  
  
Heechul finds herself torn between making fun of Key and making fun of Onew when she gets the chance to watch the two. Onew because he’s a complete idiot for ever thinking that someone like Eeteuk could ever like him since well she liked girls in the first place. And then there was Key. The girl had this push pull thing going on with Jaebum, who by the way suddenly got very touchy with his friends whenever he started to stare off into space.  
  
“Why does she have to have a girlfriend? Doesn’t she see that I like her?” Onew mutters to himself as his eyes couldn’t leave the way Eeteuk was flirting with her new boo. It was so sickening that Heechul almost wanted to gag on both accounts of the complainer and the… whatever the hell Eeteuk was.  
  
“I think… he’s gay.” Key says as she nods her head at her decision. “In fact I’m pretty damn sure that he’s gay and he wants to use me to make it seem like he’s straight even though he’s dating Chansung…”  
  
“Who’s gay?” Onew suddenly asks as he turns to look at his other crush. Heechul is almost sure that she can see big hearts in his eyes as Key flicks a crumb in his direction.  
  
“Jaebum…” Key mutters as she leans against Onew’s shoulder. “Can someone shoot me now please?” The question turns out to be more of a whimper as Onew lets her curl up against his side.  
  
“No you can’t have someone shoot you… What will happen to everyone if the beautiful Key is no longer with us?” Onew told Key as he tenderly tucked a strand of her hair away from her face. Heechul really does gag at the way the two are so mushy even though they were just complaining about two very different people. The moment the two began to pass little sweet nothings to the other along with small kisses was when Heechul couldn’t take it anymore. She just had to say something to the both of them.  
  
“Ugh! You two are just horrible when it comes to mushy gushy junk…” Heechul complains as she gets to her feet. “You Onew need to just stop and think about whom it is you really like between Eeteuk and Key. And you Key, if he really is gay then you have either all of your crushes that you have or Onew here to make you feel loved. Pick one! Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go find Kibum because he owes me for ditching me.”  
  
As Heechul walked away, Onew and Key let her words slide as they went back to being mushy gushy. Neither noticed the way Jaebum watched with a dark glint in his eyes that said he was actually jealous.  
  
  
“Minho hyung, does anyone know that Nichkhun hyung lives with you?” Taemin asked out of nowhere as they walked towards Minho’s home. A quick glance was sent in the direction of the younger male as Minho thought about it. Did they know that Nichkhun lived with him?  
  
“I don’t think so, but I could be wrong. You’d have to ask Nichkhun about that.” Minho murmured as they walked quietly. Taemin suddenly spun around before heading the other way quite quickly. “Taemin, what are-” Minho began but stopped when he realized that Nichkhun was walking a ways back behind them the whole time. “Why didn’t he catch up with us?” Minho asked quietly to himself as he waited for the other two.  
  
“Are you sure they don’t know? I still think it’s weird no one has asked you where you live Nichkhun hyung!” Taemin exclaimed as the two drew closer to where Minho was standing. The Thai Chinese boy pinched Taemin’s cheek before turning to greet Minho with a nod of his head with an unemotional look. The look confused Minho as he continued to watch the other male closely.  
  
Later on after Taemin had gone home and Nichkhun disappeared into the room that was provided for him, Minho decided that maybe it was time for him to question that blank look. Slow steps took him to Nichkhun’s bedroom door that was only down the hall from his own. The sound of thumping and cursing caught Minho’s attention as he stood outside the door silently listening.  
  
Not being able to understand the words because they were in a different language, Minho slowly opened up the door to find Nichkhun sitting in the middle of the room with his cell phone being held between his face and shoulder. Wide eyes turned on the one that walked into the room, but the half filled suitcase told Minho everything that he needed. Without saying a word, he walked away from the room because everything now made sense to him. Nichkhun was going to leave.  
  
“Minho!” Nichkhun cried out as he ran after the younger male. But his cries were ignored as a pair of shoes was slipped on before leaving the house completely. The cool air felt nice against his skin, but his mind was numbed down to the fact that Nichkhun didn’t care about him. The older male was going to leave him and while was here Korea, Minho was just a stepping-stone to help relieve his boredom.  
  
“Minho, damn it to hell! Slow the fuck down!” Nichkhun exclaimed angrily from behind. The anger caused the younger one to twirl around in shock because he’d never heard it aimed at him before. “You walk way too damn fast!” Nichkhun told him as he caught up to the younger male during his moment of shock.  
  
“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the house packing your stuff so that you can return to your precious country?” Minho snarled as he whirled back around. Persistence lingered on as Nichkhun continued to follow along because it was the only thing he could do at the moment.  
  
“You… misinterpret everything!” Nichkhun finally exclaimed as he collapsed onto the ground. “I can’t go back yet because it’s not my time. I have up until graduation to stay here in Korea. I was packing things that I didn’t need so that I knew what I wanted to send back when I got a box. I was on the phone with my mother because she wanted to know what she should send me. There happens to be some things that I just can’t get here and she was asking me if she needed to send me anything…”  
  
“So you’re not leaving?” Minho asked as he towered above the older one. He felt completely stupid as he jumped to conclusions about what was going on. “Then why did you stare at me with no emotion? Do you know how I’ve been beating myself up trying to figure out why you were looking at me like?”  
  
“Oh… about that…” Nichkhun murmured with a sheepish grin. “I was trying to figure something out, but I didn’t want you to know yet because I hadn’t figured it out. You like to bully me into tell you these sort of things when I go through them so I figured if I kept my eyes expressionless you wouldn’t figure it out.”  
  
“Did you figure it out?” Minho asked making Nichkhun nod his head in answer happily. “Care to tell me what it is so I can just let it go?”  
  
“Oh I can’t yet!” Nichkhun exclaimed as he got up onto his feet. He wiped the dirt off of his pants before giving Minho a grin. “It doesn’t just involve you. Though I am curious… How would you feel if I wanted to bring someone else into our relationship?”  
  
“It would depend on the person…” Minho murmured before he glanced down at the ground. He compared his shoes to Nichkhun’s bare feet for a moment before he gave the older male a pointed look. “No shoes?”  
  
“You ran out of the house to fast for me to put them on… I guess I just left them. That would explain why my feet were sore though.” Minho rolled his eyes before he motioned for Nichkhun to get on his back. The older one refused, but as the younger one continued to insist that it was for the best Nichkhun realized that it would be best to just oblige to Minho’s wishes. It was after all the least he could do for making him think that he was going to leave the country.  
  
  
From Kyuhyun  
To Sungmin (14:05)  
Can we talk about everything after school?  
  
From Sungmin  
To Kyuhyun (14:09)  
Yeah since you probably won’t let me say no.  
  
From Kyuhyun  
To Sungmin (14:12)  
Good for you! You can tell when I’m not asking you and more demanding. Meet me at the table we usually sit at for break.  
  
From Sungmin  
To Kyuhyun (14:19)  
You mean the one you sit at with Zhoumi or the one I sit at with the girls? There’s two tables now Kyuhyun…  
  
From Kyuhyun  
To Sungmin (14:24)  
The one you sit at with the girls… Duh! Promise me you’ll be there? I want to talk to you about something.  
  
From Sungmin  
To Kyuhyun (14:36)  
Yeah I’ll be there…  
  
Sungmin glanced at her phone as she waited for Kyuhyun to show up. An hour had passed since she sat there waiting for the other girl and there still wasn’t anything. She felt like an idiot expecting Kyuhyun to remember that they were supposed to meet. Slowly she began to gather up her things as she finally gave up waiting.  
  
Anger flooded throughout her body as she began to walk away from the table. The fact that Kyuhyun would make her wait and not show up really pissed her off. It would have been nice if her dear best friend at least sent her a text message letting her know that there was a change of plans, but there was nothing.  
  
The sound of gasping and groaning caught Sungmin’s attention as she was about to turn the corner of the school. ‘At least some people are enjoying themselves…’ She thought just as she turned the corner.  
It took her a moment for her to register just who was in the middle of the hallway making out, but the realization didn’t make it any better. A flood of nausea sank into Sungmin’s stomach as she watched Zhoumi press Kyuhyun against the wall with her long legs wrapped around his waist. It felt like a single blade was being driven deeper into her heart as the sound of each moan, groan, and gasp filled the air.

  
Sungmin quickly got out of there as quietly as she could. She didn’t care if Kyuhyun heard any of the cries that she wasn’t able to keep quiet. She held in her breakdown until she was safe at home inside of her bedroom. Hot tears spilled down Sungmin’s cheeks as she realized that all that she would ever be to Kyuhyun was the best friend that couldn’t stop crushing on her.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Crossposted from livejournal to here.

“Should we go partying tonight?” Ryeowook asked as she sprawled herself out underneath the sun. Her head was set on Kyuhyun’s thighs as she used her younger friend as a much needed pillow. The sophomore sat there with a glazed thoughtful look as she looked around for something. Or maybe it was someone.  
  
“Are you sure you want to go out tonight? I thought you had a tutoring session today.” Junho pointed out as Key leaned heavily on her shoulder muttering something about how Jaebum was a complete jackass for being gay and that Onew wouldn’t leave her the fuck alone since she made out with him that one time.  
  
“I have it scheduled for a different day next week since I wanted to do something with my girls this weekend.” Ryeowook pointed out as she waved her hand as if it was nothing. A high-pitched laugh came from Eeteuk as she suddenly thought of something funny. Looks of amusement were shot at the girl as she slowly stifled her high-pitched bits of laughter to a soft chuckle.  
  
“Ryeowook, I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not, but it’s not just girls anymore.” Eeteuk pointed out as she held her finger in the direction of where Zhoumi was sitting bubbling around Kyuhyun for her attention. “It’s girls and boy… But you could make it boys since you know we end up with your cousin, Eunhyuk, or Jaebum’s group of friends most of the time. But my point is Zhoumi’s not a girl. He’s very much a boy with a penis dangling between his legs.”  
Ryeowook nodded her in agreement as she stretched ever so slightly on the grass. Her gaze slid over each of her friends there before landing on Kyuhyun. The girl continued to stare out across the lawn with a deep frown furrowed into her brow as if something was bugging her. A tap from the girl with her head on her lap pulled her attention away from her thoughts long enough to look down.  
  
“What do you think about partying tonight Kyuhyun?” Ryeowook asked softy. Her dark eyes stared into the depths of her friends as she watched the mix of confusion and worry swirl around in the twin pools.  
  
“I don’t know Ryeowook… I was thinking about visiting Sungmin tonight since she hasn’t been to school for the last couple days. I’m worried about her…” Kyuhyun murmured as she held her head down low. A veil of hair hid her face from the others so that they couldn’t see the way she held a depressed expression.  
  
“She won’t answer any of my calls or texts so you go check on her tonight. I’ll get Zhoumi drunk enough for him to not even notice that you’re not even with him. Besides I think he needs a little bit of time away from you before you snap at him for this whole Sungmin disappearance thing.” Ryeowook muttered low enough for Kyuhyun to be the only one to catch. A thankful smile was given before the two were drawn back to the chatter of their group of friends.  
  
“I’ve been meaning to ask mei mei!” Zhoumi suddenly cried out of nowhere as he turned to look at Han Geng. The female tilted her head slightly to the side as Donghae sat next to her playing with strands of hair. The slight press of warm fingers curled possessively around her hipbone was an indication that Donghae was still paying attention to the others though it may not look like it. “Have you still been practicing even though we left China?”  
  
“Just because we left China doesn’t mean that I have to stop practicing. I spend a good few hours every day for tomorrow.” Han Geng answered as she felt eyes suddenly turned to stare at her. Even the movement of Donghae’s fingers threaded in her hair froze from her words.  
  
“It’s tomorrow? I thought you still had a few months before it was here!” Zhoumi exclaimed in horror because he didn’t know. Confused looks were exchanged as they continued to wonder what the heck the two were talking about.  
  
“For China it would be a few months. It’s tomorrow for being in Korea, I checked before we left to make sure what I had to go over.” Han Geng explained as she shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing.  
  
“But mei mei! Tomorrow’s results let us know if you get to continue on or not! How can you act as if it’s nothing?” Zhoumi exclamations pulled the attention of a few other students towards their direction as Han Geng shot him a dark look.  
  
“If I get bad results then I don’t care. You know as well as I do that my mother put me into those classes because she only wanted a famous daughter. It’s not the end of the world if I get bad results.” Han Geng snapped as Zhoumi quieted down.  
  
“You’re right Geng… It’s not the end of the world. I just hope that you do well so that you can prove to everyone back at home that you’re not what they thought you were.” Han Geng gave Zhoumi a small sad smile before she turned to look at the others. Equal looks of confusion were given to her by all of them.  
  
“I’ve been put through dance lessons since I was a little girl. I have a dance competition tomorrow that will decide if whether or not I get to continue learning or not.” Han Geng quickly explained with a sigh making the looks of confusion turn to nods of understanding.  
  
“Can you show us something then Hankyung?” Junho asked curiously as she leaned forward. Hopeful looks were shot at her making her wary, but it was the way Donghae’s fingers slipped from both her hair and hipbone that caused her to look over.  
  
“Would you like to see Donghae?” Han Geng asked softly. Donghae bit her lip as she ducked her head down a bit. She didn’t want to make the Chinese girl in front of her do something she didn’t want to do, but she did want to see what kind of dance that Han Geng was able to do.  
  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to…” Donghae murmured softly as she stared down at her fingers. They wrung together nervously even though she felt like she said the right thing. The movement of Han Geng getting up beside her caught Donghae’s attention as her head flung up to see the smile the other girl had displayed freely on her lips while slipping her shoes off.  
  
“It’ll be kind of different because I’ll go from ballet to traditional Chinese dance. It took a while to make the two different dances flow perfectly together as if they’re one.” Han Geng told the group before moving out a ways to an empty space. Slowly stretching, music flipped through her head before finding the perfect song that she could hum softly to herself for a beat.  
  
Her body moved in slow precise movements while she got the feel of what dance steps matched with the other ones. The tempo in her head sped up making the dance steps a little bit faster. Her arms moved into movements that went with the dance, but it was the transition from this upbeat dance to the steps of ballet that made it tricky at times. Her body flung into the air suddenly as she pirouetted off the ground. The landing was graceful before she moved into the graceful movements of ballet. The slow flexible movements added a gentle touch to everything as she moved back and forth in little hops and turns. Flinging herself into the air, Han Geng spun around before ending the dance with a final pose.  
  
Silence was all that could be heard as Han Geng pulled herself into a standing position. Her breathing was a little bit labored as she simply stood there waiting for something to be said or done. The possibility that nobody liked what she had just done filled her body as her head dropped down to avoid the gazes. The looks of disappointment would destroy her the moment she saw it.  
  
Han Geng however wasn’t expecting the flurry of movement that caused her to look up just in time to see that Donghae was about to pounce on her. The collision of their bodies made impact just before Han Geng went flailing to the ground with windmill arm motions. With a groan, the Chinese girl found Donghae on top of her telling her that she wasn’t sorry at all. The question of why Donghae wasn’t sorry died in Han Geng’s throat when the feeling of soft lips dragged a path across her cheek until they brushed against her lips.  
  
Han Geng could feel that Donghae was a bit hesitant with the brush of lips. It was as if she was unsure about something, but as the two females stared into the other’s eyes for a little bit that hesitancy changed to something else. Donghae, now with courage, pressed her lips a little bit more against Han Geng’s lips as she kissed her. The two could see the fine line that was silently made be crossed as Donghae truly began to kiss Han Geng with all that she was worth.  
  
Han Geng could feel Donghae’s tongue probe ever so slightly against her lips as she asked for admittance. The pressure of fingers curling possessively on her hipbone made the Chinese female open her lips ever so slightly. The younger females tongue slowly tested out the feel of the older one’s mouth. A diffident brush of tongue made Han Geng jump a little, but as Donghae grew more confidence the kiss fell into a slow long sensual thing that poured everything that was them so that the other could known.  
  
“I’m not sure what’s more interesting, the fact that Hankyung danced beautifully or the fact that Donghae is making out with a girl?” Kyuhyun murmured as her fingers brushed Ryeowook’s hair gently. Zhoumi shot her a grin before he leaned over to press his lips gently against hers for a kiss.  
  
“If you think watching just her dance is beautiful then you’ll think that it’s art when you see her with a partner that she cares for. Before the rumors spread about her there was this boy that she danced with. I got to watch them dance together once before he pulled away from her. It hurt her when he believed those rumors.” Zhoumi explained as everyone watched Donghae and Han Geng off in their little own world. If Han Geng’s dance didn’t direct the attention over to where she was, the way Donghae was making out with her sure did the trick.  
  
  
Junsu and Jaebum sighed at the same time for that millionth time during that break. After that little show Donghae and Han Geng gave everyone, the two males went back to whining and moaning about whatever was bugging them. Nichkhun was interested for a little bit, but once he realized that Jaebum was having Key issues his attention went straight to Junsu. Grumbles about Taecyeon patting Taemin’s head as he sat with Jonghyun remained a constant complain.  
  
“When do you think these two will get over their Key and Taemin issues?” Nichkhun asked as he pulled out his phone. He began to type a new text to Minho about the idiots around him. Chansung shrugged as he dealt with a whiney and clingy Jaebum that was in denial that Key was with that weird Onew kid.  
  
“I highly doubt that they’ll ever stop.” Wooyoung answered as he flipped the page of the book he was reading. He spared a quick glance to see that yes Nichkhun as always had his cell phone out texting whoever it was he spoke to. “It’s kind of like how you always text the same person in your phone during break.”  
  
“I like to text one person during break. Big whoop!” Nichkhun murmured as if it was nothing. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he read what Minho. The idea of Jonghyun hanging onto Taecyeon’s every word about getting Junho made him want to chuckle.  
  
“But that person is called ‘Charisma Baby’ in your phone.” Chansung pointed out as if that fact alone proved something. A blank look was shot back before it turned into a challenging one.  
  
“Jaebum is ‘Sexy Dancing Bear’ in Key’s phone. What’s your point?” Nichkhun slipped his phone into his pocket as he got up from his spot. Silently glancing around, he spotted Taemin walking by while shuffling through his bag. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a certain freshman that I need to talk to...” With the disappearance of Nichkhun at their table, Chansung turned back to Jaebum while Wooyoung dealt with Junsu growling over the Thai’s presence around Taemin.  
  
“Hey Taemin!” Nichkhun cried out as he walked towards the younger male. The look of pure happiness on Taemin’s face when he turned to look back made him want to grin. “Where are you heading to?” He asked the moment he was near the younger one.  
  
“I needed to get a book from the library before heading off to next my class. Do you mind if we walk and talk? I need to get that book before someone else checks it out.” Taemin offered as he began to move back a few steps.  
  
“I’ll even go with you that way if someone else does have the book you want I can charm it from them for you.” The faint blush on Taemin’s cheeks was caught before he ducked his head down nervously. Nichkhun moved closer to the younger boy so that they could talk easier while walking down the hall. The slight feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket caught his attention before he pulled his phone out. “What is this book about anyways?” He asked while he read Minho’s message really quick. A case of wonder flooded through him as he asked himself how he was supposed to answer that.  
  
“It’s about the history of the flow of trades from China into other countries.” Taemin answered while glancing beside him to find that the older one was staring at his phone. He was slightly reminded of Minho all of a sudden. “Are you the one that talks to Minho hyung through texts every day during break?”  
  
“How did you know?” Nichkhun asked in surprise as he turned to see that the younger male was smiling at him. Taemin stopped in the empty hallway briefly as he leaned back to think how he should answer the question given.  
  
“Minho hyung pays a lot of attention to his phone during break. It’s always out in front of him and he’ll stare at it expectantly for a text to come in. When it’s from someone else he’ll have this slight disappointed look on his face. I figured that you must be the one since you’re pretty close.” Taemin answered slowly as he continued to think about it. A wide smile spread across his lips when he thought of a certain memory. “One time he wasn’t paying full attention to what I was trying to talk to him about so I texted him instead when I was sitting right next to him. When he saw that it was from me he kind of tilted his head before opening it. Ever since he’s kept some of his attention on me just in case I say something that needs him to answer.”  
  
“To tell you the truth, Minho told me about that the day it happened.” Taemin’s wide eyes told Nichkhun that the younger male before him was surprised. “I’m serious. That night we were talking before bed and he mentioned how he had to learn to pay more attention to you during break. The fool wouldn’t stop smiling either because he thought it was funny how you sent him that message with all of the smiley faces to ask if he had time that weekend to do something.”  
  
“Minho hyung and I have been friends for a long time. We first met when he stepped in to protect me from being picked on in elementary school.” Taemin said with a fond smile before ducking inside of the library. Nichkhun silently followed after him only to wink at the librarian the moment she saw him. The sigh she gave out was enough to tell him that she was won over easily.  
  
“Do they have your book?” Nichkhun murmured as he stepped up beside the younger male. Taemin jumped slightly when he found that the distance between him and Nichkhun wasn’t very big. He could feel his heart begin to race while the stain of a blush formed on his cheeks.  
  
“I don’t see it… What if someone else checked it out?” Taemin murmured as he looked around. The small chuckle that Nichkhun let out made his heart flip a little bit as he sent a quick glance. He didn’t understand why he was reacting this way towards Nichkhun. The only times he felt like this was when he was around his Minho hyung.  
  
“I’ll ask the librarian about it.” Nichkhun murmured before disappearing out of the aisle of books. Taemin fell limp against the bookshelf before him as he willed his heart to stop racing so much. Visions of Nichkhun smiling passed by behind his eyelids.  
  
“We were looking in the wrong section. The librarian told me that you would find your book near the back of the library. Since nobody else has headed back there it should be there.” Nichkhun said as he walked back over towards Taemin. He frowned in worry the moment he noticed the way the younger male was limp against the bookshelf. “Taemin, are you feeling all right?”  
  
“I’m fine hyung. I just got a head rush from standing up too quick. I kneeled down to check those books out.” Taemin easily lied as he heard the older male step closer. The feel of a hand brushing against his forehead made him pull his eyes away long enough to look into the worried eyes of Nichkhun.  
  
“You feel a bit warm… Let’s get your book and then head out of here. I don’t want Minho getting after me for not taking care of you when he finds out about this.” Taemin bit his lip slightly as he was ushered down the aisle of books. Part of him wondered if Nichkhun noticed his blushing cheeks or not. The thought was soon pushed away the moment he caught the titles of the books around them.  
  
“Um… Nichkhun hyung are you sure we’re in the right area?” Taemin asked quietly. Some of the titles on these books were about history, but not the type of history he was looking for. “Did we pass them?” He suddenly asked while spinning around to find a smirk on the other male’s face.  
  
“Your book would be in the next aisle over.” Nichkhun murmured as he stepped slightly closer to Taemin. The nervous swipe of tongue across Taemin’s bottom lip was followed by the older one’s eyes. With Taemin pressed nervously against the bookshelf as a blush stained his cheeks, Nichkhun could feel his urge grow to taste the younger one.  
  
“Hyung...” The single word was muttered in a breathy way as Taemin felt Nichkhun’s breath brush against his neck. A trail of goose bumps was made along Taemin’s arms as Nichkhun brushed his lips against the shell of his ear.  
  
“Taemin, do you know how tempting it is for me to kiss you right here with that blush of yours? I brought you back here to talk about Minho, but I have this urge to kiss and taste that cavern you call a mouth until you’re breathless.” Nichkhun murmured making his lips wisp ever so slightly against Taemin’s ear.  
  
“Hyung…” Taemin let out again as he turned his wide eyes on the older male in front of him. Thoughts of Minho flashed through his mind, but the wonder of how it would feel for Nichkhun to kiss him overpowered those thoughts. “Why don’t you kiss me?” He asked catching Nichkhun off guard a bit. The curve of a smirk was the last thing he saw before he felt the warm press of lips on his own.  
  
The hard press of lips against his own made Taemin grasp the shelf behind him for support as his other arm curved around Nichkhun’s waist. He opened his mouth ever so slightly to let the older one in after asking. The sensual dance that Nichkhun’s tongue danced with his Taemin’s tongue left him breathless with a want for so much more at the same time.  
  
“I don’t care what Minho’s says… You are so being included.” Nichkhun murmured against Taemin’s lips before kissing the younger male once again. “But not for a little while because I need to make him think about it before anything else. Can you keep this a secret for a little while longer Taemin ah?”  
  
“You’re with Minho hyung?” Taemin found himself asking making Nichkhun laugh against his lips a little bit. A nod was given as answer before the press of lips for another kiss stole his attention. “I’ll keep it a secret as long as we need to if you keep kissing me like that…” Taemin murmured as he leaned forward for another kiss. He liked the way the flesh of Nichkhun’s lip felt against his own, but it was the way the older one ravaged his mouth that made him want more.  
  
“Boy… I’m not giving up kissing you for a very long time. I like the way you respond when I kiss you like that. Minho only does these little breathy sounds, but you Taemin ah whimper as if it’s not enough. Your whimpers make me want to pour as much as I can into you until it is enough.” Nichkhun whispered before giving Taemin one last breath taking kiss. “God that blush of yours makes me want to kiss you until it’s permanently stained there.”  
  
“Hyung… You’re so cheesy…” Taemin said as he smiled that wide grin. He pushed Nichkhun away from his body to give him room to look around. “Now I must get that book I need so that I can do some studying. If you’re good enough maybe I’ll let you kiss me again after I study for a bit.” Nichkhun watched the younger one leave the aisle off books for the next one over as he shook his head.  
  
“Kiss the boy once and he ends up acting like Minho… What will I do with these two?” The murmur was to him self as Nichkhun silently followed after Taemin. He’d make sure that his number would be saved into the younger one’s phone as he was checking his book out. It would come in handy to be able to text one another when the time came.  
  
  
“What did you do to Taemin?” Minho asked the moment Taemin left their presence to go home. There was no way he could have missed the way Taemin was smiling brightly more then normal. Something had happened when the two disappeared during break and Minho was determined to figure it out.  
  
“Why? Are you jealous?” Nichkhun cooed as he grinned at his younger lover. Minho sent a look that told Nichkhun that the situation wasn’t a joke. “Minho ah, the boy likes you. It’s kind of hard to not notice it when he watches you with those large adoring eyes of his. And if I did do something to him it would be none of your business.”  
  
“Nichkhun… What happened during break?” Minho asked suspiciously. The older one stared at him with a smirk that said I-won’t-tell-you-a-word. The whole situation was turning into something that Minho didn’t like at all. “Nichkhun, tell me what happened because if you don’t I swear to god that I’ll-“  
  
“You’ll do what Minho?” Nichkhun cut him off. “It’s none of your business what happens between me and Taemin. Well, unless you want to have a relationship with him. Then it would be your business because he could be your potential lover. Is that what it is Minho? Do you want Taemin for yourself?”  
  
“Nichkhun, you know how I feel about you. Why are you asking these things?” Minho shot at the older one as drew closer until he had him pinned against the wall near the stairs. “I want you and you know that.”  
  
“That’s not what I was asking Minho.” Nichkhun pointed out as he tugged the younger male closer to his body. A small soft kiss was planted on Minho’s cheek before Nichkhun set his head down on his shoulder. “I was asking you if you wanted Taemin. I understand if you do. The boy is pretty darn cute so if you wanted to make him yours I guess I could step out of the picture.”  
  
The moment those words were out of Nichkhun’s mouth, Minho tipped his head back and planted a rough kiss on his lips. Emotions poured into that one kiss as Minho pressed the older one against the wall. Nichkhun’s arms curved automatically around Minho’s waist causing the younger one to press closer to his body in all of the right places.  
  
“I want you Nichkhun. I want you and I don’t want you to step out of the picture for Taemin. Don’t ever try to step out of the picture because of someone else.” Minho murmured as he pressed his forehead against Nichkhun’s. The two silently stared into the other’s eyes without moving from the wall. A nod told Minho that Nichkhun understood what he said.  
  
  
Kyuhyun smiled at Sungmin’s mother as she was ushered into the Lee household. A wave towards upstairs told Kyuhyun where Sungmin was at the moment as Zhoumi closed the door behind him. A murmur of “I don’t know what’s wrong with that girl” was given as Sungmin’s mother disappeared into the kitchen. Kyuhyun motioned for Zhoumi to follow after the older woman before she slowly made her way up the stairs. She wondered what was wrong with her best friend to make her miss school for the last couple of days without a word to anyone else.  
  
Knocking on Sungmin’s bedroom door, Kyuhyun listened as she head the moan of go away for an answer. Thinking that this was ridiculous behavior, Kyuhyun entered Sungmin’s room anyways. The other girl got up to shout at whoever dared to enter her room, but the shout turned to surprise, which slipped into a glare.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Sungmin snapped before falling back into her bed with her back to Kyuhyun. “I don’t want you here so you should just go away. Your precious Zhoumi is probably lost without you if you’re here with me.” Kyuhyun walked over to her friend’s bed silently.  
  
“He’s not lost without me. In fact he’s downstairs bugging your mother because he couldn’t come up here with me.” Kyuhyun murmured as she knelt down on the floor. She smoothed out her skirt before leaning on the mattress. Her gaze fell on the familiar picture of the two of them on Sungmin’s nightstand. There was an exact copy sitting on the corner of her desk just next door.  
  
“You brought him here?!” Sungmin screeched all of a sudden as she flew up. The glare that she shot at Kyuhyun made the other girl’s eyes widen in shock. There was so much hate inside of Sungmin’s eyes and it confused Kyuhyun to see that hate aimed at her.  
  
“Of course I brought him with me. He’s worried about you too Sungmin. Everyone’s worried about you!” Kyuhyun exclaimed in her defense. Sungmin’s glare narrowed at her as she shook her head.  
  
“He’s not worried about me Kyuhyun. The only reason why he’s here is because you’re here! He doesn’t care if I’m fine because it’s always been about you to him! Can’t you see the way he feels about you? It’s just you in his eyes! Always you!” Kyuhyun wasn’t sure if they were talking about Zhoumi anymore as Sungmin drew her body up into a protective ball.  
  
“Sungmin, of course he cares about you! He’s your friend too you know! Besides Ryeowook is going to pick him up so that I can spend time with you!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as she slowly got to her feet. She wanted to get the point across to Sungmin that Zhoumi did care for her. He was the one that begged Kyuhyun to go because he wanted to make sure that Sungmin was feeling fine since he missed her presence.  
  
“He’s not my friend! I have friends that text me to tell me what I’ve missed in school! I have friends that visit me the first day I’m not at school even when they’re busy to see if I’m doing fine! I don’t have friends that ditch me for a boy and don’t bother to show up until days after I haven’t been around!” Sungmin screamed as she threw her pillow at Kyuhyun. She wanted to make the other girl feel as much pain as she was feeling.  
  
“Is that what this is about? Because I ditched that one day? I apologized for that Sungmin!” Kyuhyun screamed back as she threw the pillow back. Sungmin slipped off her bed to stomp over to the girl before her. “Why don’t you get over that?”  
  
“That’s not what this is about you bitch!” Sungmin hissed as she pushed Kyuhyun towards her door. “It’s always been about you Kyuhyun! I waited a whole fucking hour for you to show up, but I got nothing! I’ve only gotten nothing from you when it’s always been about you!”  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about Sungmin?” Kyuhyun snapped as she pushed Sungmin back. “I’ve given you everything you’ve ever fucking wanted! What is this shit about me not giving you anything?”  
  
“All of that other stuff didn’t matter Kyuhyun! I’ve always wanted you! Just you! Nothing else ever mattered as much as you did! But you went and blew me off for a fucking boy when I’ve been right here in front of you!” Sungmin screamed as she pushed Kyuhyun against her door. “It’s always been you and you never gave a fuck about that! I’ve always been nothing to you! Just Sungmin, but why the hell couldn’t you ever see the reason why I was avoiding you, or the blushes, the nervous glances, and the fucking adoring stares? I’ve always loved you and you never gave a fucking damn!”  
  
Kyuhyun felt Sungmin’s fingers twist in her shirt as the other girl tried to shake the living daylights out of her. She couldn’t say anything to what Sungmin just confessed to. How could she when everything was finally falling to place? Her best friend was finally opening up to her about the thing that had been making them drift apart. Junho’s words about something happening to make Sungmin pull away played through Kyuhyun’s head as she pulled the other girl off of her.  
  
“Did I… do something that night at the party? Something that I shouldn’t have done because it made things worse for you?” Kyuhyun asked as she watched the hatred inside of Sungmin’s eyes become something dull. The girl moved away from her while hugging her self at the memory.  
  
“You made out with me. I should have pushed you off, but I couldn’t because it’s what I always wanted from you. I had hoped that you would have remembered because it was something that you wanted too, but that wasn’t the case. It hurt when you didn’t remember what happened between us… That’s why I want you to turn around leave this house to never return. You’ve caused enough hurt for me to go through so I think it’s time that we just gave up.” Sungmin murmured as she stood in the middle of the room. Her eyes held nothing in them as if they were dead.  
  
“Sungmin, you’re my best friend! You can’t walk away from me because of some kiss!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as she realized where all of this was going. Sungmin shook her head before giving her a look that said that everything was completely cut off between them. She didn’t want to hear what the other girl was going to say next because the look was enough for her to know what was going on.  
  
“No Kyuhyun… I’m not your best friend anymore. So just leave and don’t ever appear in front of me again understood?” With that, Sungmin turned her back on Kyuhyun and walked over to her bedside table. Their picture was then picked up and dropped into the trash before she moved around to clear out everything that had ever happened between the two of them.  
  
Kyuhyun slipped out of Sungmin’s room just as the other girl was throwing away a gift Kyuhyun gave as a birthday gift. Her feet dragged her down the stairs so that she could tell Zhoumi that they were leaving, but when she slipped down the stairs the need to go to him changed. He ended up coming to her because of the fall.  
  
“Kyuhyun dear, are you okay?” Sungmin’s mother asked as she pushed the worrying boy out of the way. Kyuhyun smiled before waving the whole incident with her foot slipping. There was no way that she would be able to admit that the end of her friendship with Sungmin caused her to be completely out of it. The shock still thrummed through her body because she couldn’t get over the fact that the past twelve years of friendship was now lost.  
  
“Don’t worry about me Mrs. Lee. Zhoumi here will make sure I make it next door just fine. Besides, you have Sungmin to look after since she’s not feeling well. I know that you’ll take great care of her until she feels well enough to return back to school.” Kyuhyun said with a fake smile. It hurt for her to smile when she just wanted to throttled the other girl for wanting to end their friendship like that.  
  
“You’re such a good friend. I don’t know what Sungmin did to deserve you, but I’m glad she did whatever it was. You get yourself home and don’t worry about Sungmin. She’ll be back at school before you know it! And don’t call me Mrs. Lee, you know that it drives me crazy sense I’ve known you sense you were a little girl.” Kyuhyun nodded her and apologized before she let Zhoumi usher her out of the house. The moment they stepped outside she could feel her façade break down to nothing, but it wasn’t until they were on the sidewalk in front of her own house that she broke down into tears completely.  
  
  
Ryeowook bit back her yawn as she listened to something be said about the sacrifices of Jesus and blah blah blah. She cursed herself for agreeing to go to church with Siwon at eight in the fucking morning. Why did church have to have its ceremonies at eight in the morning, Ryeowook had no clue. Siwon wasn’t helping at all with the way he was paying so much attention to what was being said when it came to resisting the urge to sin.  
  
From Ryeowook  
To Sungmin (08:35)  
Why did I agree to go to church with bible thumping Siwon? D:  
  
From Sungmin  
To Ryeowook (08:49)  
Church? You? Is Choi Siwon seriously saving your soul? :O  
  
From Ryeowook  
To Sungmin (08:53)  
Oh go suck a big one you bitch! And no he isn’t.  
  
From Ryeowook  
To Siwon (08:55)  
I better get something good for doing this…  
  
  
Siwon shot Ryeowook a pleading look after he looked at her text. She shot him a look that said she wanted to shoot herself in the head, but wouldn’t because that would be painful. A small huff was given before Siwon leaned over to talk to her quietly.  
  
“Noona, please!” He whined quietly into her ear. “This is good for your soul!” Ryeowook pulled back slightly to give him a you-did-not-just-say-that-to-me look.  
  
“What’s good for my soul is a good fuck Siwon… I like having sex thank you very much!” She whispered back before leaning back into her seat to listen to what was being said. Siwon frowned at her before he sat back in his seat to listen and to think about what she said about having sex. Was sex as good as she let it on to be?  
  
“Fine,” He told her quietly a little bit later as people began to move into their different groups for bible studying. “I’ll give you whatever you want if you give what they say today in bible study a thought.”  
  
“Anything?” Ryeowook asked as she smiled brightly at Siwon. He nodded his head in agreement instantly. “Okay! Let’s go do this! I’m now curious what they’ll talk about because that will decipher what you’ll give me.” She tugged on the cuff of Siwon’s button up shirt to take her wherever they were supposed to go.  
  
Siwon was actually surprised that Ryeowook acted on her best behavior during the whole session. She didn’t flirt with any of the guys or girls as if she was at school even though it was obvious who she was. People from their school were there and they watched her curiously as she played the good church attending girl role perfectly. Even the way she was dressed in a simple black knee length skirt and white button up dress shirt buttoned all the way up made it look as if she was one of them.  
  
When the conversation of sex was brought up Siwon thought that everything would fall apart. Everyone passed vows of abstinence one by one until it was finally Ryeowook’s turn. Knowing smirks were exchanged as Ryeowook frowned in thought for what she should say. Siwon could see that the idea to do this was to bring out what Ryeowook was in the first place.  
  
“I won’t lie because that would be a sin. But I have had lots of sex with multiple partners of different genders. I can’t make a vow of abstinence, but I can vow that I’ll lower my sex intake. Would that work?” Ryeowook said as she turned to the leader in charge of the group. A nod was given to Ryeowook as the group leader acknowledged that a vow of no more sex was made. Looks of surprise were exchange when the fact that nothing changed because of what Ryeowook said.  
  
“I can’t believe you lied about lowering your sex intake…” Siwon told Ryeowook as they walked together towards his house. His parents had to run to his grandmother’s, but they wanted him to stay with Ryeowook so that she didn’t walk anywhere alone.  
  
“I wasn’t lying when I vowed that. I will lower my sex intake, but I won’t quit completely. I like the pleasure I get out of it most of the time.” Ryeowook pointed out as she walked beside him. Siwon shot her a surprised look as he stopped to just stare at her.  
  
“You’re lowering your sex intake?” He asked making her stop a step ahead of him so that she could nod her had in answer. “Wait! You don’t get pleasure out of it all the time?” Ryeowook laughed at his second question before smiling at him.  
  
“Some guys just like to have sex for their own pleasure. They like to fuck and have a release without acknowledging that the girl can have pleasure out of it too. The art of faking it comes in handy at those times because they think they did well. But no I don’t get pleasure out of it all the time.” Ryeowook explained as she tugged Siwon to continue walking with her. His silence told her that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore until they made it to his house.  
  
“I would make sure that the girl got more pleasure out of it then me. I wouldn’t want her to have to fake every time we had sex.” Siwon murmured as they walked inside of his house. Ryeowook shot him a small smile that told him she was glad before taking in the place that he called home.  
  
“I like it here. It’s cozy…” Ryeowook murmured as she smiled at the simplicity of it. Siwon’s house was the opposite of her own when it came to items. Where he had simple things that made it look like a normal place to live at, her house had extravagant items to make people think that they were all that.  
  
“Isn’t your house like this?” Siwon asked as they walked into the kitchen. Ryeowook placed her hands on the counter in front of her as he got both of them something to drink. The moment the cup was in her hands, Ryeowook rolled it slowly as she thought about her house.  
  
“My parents like to make people think that were all that when they come over. We have a lot of expensive furniture and pieces of art that take up the house that make it look full, but there’s an empty cold feeling to it. Yours is nicely simple and gives off a feeling of warm fullness.” Ryeowook explained slowly before laughing at her own words. They sounded weird even to her self. “Sorry, I’m sounding weird.”  
  
“I’d like to know what you mean by an empty cold feeling. Will you let me see what you mean when I walk you home?” Siwon asked catching Ryeowook off guard. Quickly wetting her lips, Ryeowook thought about it until she realized that there was a slight possibility of her parents being there. He gave her his best-dimpled smile the moment she nodded her head in a yes.  
  
“Now about what I get for making that vow of less sex… You owe me something Choi Siwon.” Ryeowook said with a smile tugging at her lips. Siwon suddenly felt nervous as she rounded the counter to be closer to him. “I know exactly what I want since I sat through church just for you.”  
  
“I can’t have sex with you… I made a vow of abstinence.” Siwon muttered as she drew closer to his body. The warm feeling of her pressing against all of the right places was brought back again as she continued to smile. A trill of giggly laughter told him that he was amusing her with all of this.  
  
“The only way I’ll have sex with you is if you want to have it with me Siwon…” Ryeowook told him with amusement making her eyes sparkle. “What I want from you is something totally different.” She added before drawing closer to his face. Swallowing nervously, Siwon stood frozen as Ryeowook pressed her lips gently against his own.  
  
Realizing that it was just a kiss she wanted, Siwon’s body visibly relaxed before pressing his lips back against hers. Ryeowook’s arms wrapped around his neck naturally while his hands gripped at her hips to keep her body in place against his. A slow long kiss was shared between the two as they stood in the kitchen as if they were somewhere else.  
  
“See that wasn’t so bad huh?” Ryeowook murmured against Siwon’s lips the moment she broke their kiss. She could feel Siwon’s hands grip her hip a little bit tighter before he moved in to kiss her again. He found the way she tasted intoxicating and just wanted to taste her until he felt drunk from it. A flood of giggling laughter left Ryeowook’s lips as Siwon continued to kiss her in long slow movements. Kissing her wasn’t bad at all.


End file.
